Une nouvelle vie, dans un autre monde
by Cassyfairy
Summary: Voici Cassy, une jeune fille maltraité dans son monde à cause de sa différence. Un jour, un anima apparut et elle se fit aspiré. Suivez ses aventures à Earthland, sa rencontre avec un dragon et la guilde de Fairy tail et surtout de Laxus... Je suis désolé pour le résumé mais j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésite pas à mettre des commentaires
1. Chapter 1: Découverte et l

Chapitre 1 : Découverte et l'enfer

Bonjour, je m'appelle Cassy. Je suis arrivé sur Earthland grâce à un anima. Mon monde d'origine m'a traité en monstre. Sur Earthland, Fairy tail m'a donnée une famille et l'amour. Je vais vous raconter ma vie sur dans ce monde plein de magie et sur la Terre (mon monde d'origine).Tout à commencer à mes 7 ans, je vivais encore avec mes parents et mon frère. C'est là qu'on a commencé à m'appeler le monstre, la mutante.

Un jour, en me levant, je remarquai comme un tatouage en forme d'aile d'aigle sur tout mon dos. Je m'interroge de ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme cela sur le dos de mes camarades de classe. J'avais peur de ce qu'il m'arrivait car je découvris que j'étais une mutante. Alors les émissions qui passaient à la télévision qui avant ne me semblait pas très importante, me terrifiait à présent. On y parlait de comment les hommes ont commencé à se transformer en monstre et que ces monstres appelés «mutants » serait la cause de l'extinction de la race humaine. Ils disaient que les scientifiques en attrapaient de plus en plus pour les étudier et pour pouvoir un jour empêcher que cette évolution de la race humaine n'augmente encore plus. Il recommandait même aux gens de déclarer s'il avait vu un de ses mutants pour qu'ils se fassent arrêté et mettre en isolement. Je décidai alors de ne rien dire à personne même à ma famille.

Quelques mois passèrent depuis ma découverte, et malgré moi j'étais intrigué par ce tatouage et ce qu'il pouvait faire. Alors je décidai d'aller dans les bois, je déclenchai mes pouvoirs d'instinct. Donc en me concentrant dessus les ailes tatouées sur mon dos pour devenir réelle. Je ne disa rien à mes parents, je leur disa que j'allais promener dans les bois pour jouer. J'y allais donc le plus souvent possible, en faisant attention que personne ne me suivent. Et donc pendant ces quelques mois, j'appris à utiliser mes ailes pour voler sur de petites distances pour éviter que l'on me remarque. Je n'avais plus aucun problème maintenant pour contrôler mes pouvoirs et j'appréciais la liberté qu'il me procurait. J'étais d'un côté très fier de ma capacité et d'une autre côte, j'avais peur que l'on découvre ce qu'il allait se passer quand on découvrirait ce que je suis.

Quelque jour plus tard, alors que j'étais dans les bois. J'entendis d'un coup des bruits derrière moi. Je me retournai et découvrit ma mère et mon frère sous le choc car sous leur yeux, j'avais mes ailes déploier.

\- Waouh… Tu es jolie comme ça, Cassy. Tu ressembles à un ange. Je peux toucher tes ailes ! dit Léo, mon petit frère.

\- Oui bien sûr. Répondis-je heureuse qu'il avait aussi vite accepté mes ailes.

\- N'y touche pas, Léo ! Elle pourrait te contaminer ! Ne t'approche pas d'elle. Hurla ma mère.

J'étais tellement heureuse que j'avais oublié ma mère, son cri me ramena à la réalité. En regardant son visage, je ne vis que du dégout de la peur.

\- Non pas ça. Pourquoi es-tu un de ces monstres ? Comment ai-je pu mettre au monde une chose pareille ? il faut que nous rentrions vite et prévenir John. Il saura peut-être quoi faire de toi ?

Et alors elle m'empoigna par les vêtements et se dépêcha de rentrer à la maison. Une fois à la maison, elle m'enferma dans ma chambre pour aller tout expliquer à mon père. Mes parents appartinrent de ce moment changea, mon père avait commencer à boire et fur et à mesure que le temps passait il décida de passer sa rage sur moi. Ma mère décida de renier mon existence même, je n'existais plus pour elle. Elle reporta donc tout son amour sur mon frère pour être sûr que rien ne lui arrive de pareil.

Les 6 années qui suivirent furent un enfer, mon père investit dans une grande cage pour chien et des chaines. Ils m'y en enfermèrent jour et nuit. Au fil que les années passait, le traitement qu'il m'infligerai fut de plus en plus dur. Une heure par jour, je pouvais sortir pour marcher et éviter que mes muscles ne s'atrophient à force de rester assis. Pour me laver, il prenait un jet d'eau quand l'odeur devenait trop forte. Mon repas consistait à un bol de riz et un verre d'eau. Mais malgré tout ce malheur, je ne me plaignais pas car Léo mon seul et unique ami venait me tenir compagnie la nuit pour discuter et m'apporter à manger aussi souvent que possible en cachètent de mes parents.

Un jour, mes parents vinrent me voir avec un grand sourire. Je ne les avait jamais vus aussi heureux depuis leur découverte me concernant, il y a six ans de cela.

\- Tu vas nous rendre riche, le monstre ! jubila ma mère.

\- Maman, papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas tes parents. Mais nous avons enfin décider de te vendre à des scientifiques qui te déchiquèteront petit à petit. Nous avons justement quelque problème d'argent et nous pouvons enfin nous débarrasser de toi ! Dit mon père.

\- Non pas ça !

\- C'est trop tard, ils sont déjà devant la porte ! fit remarqué ma mère.

\- Non.

Et ils me tiraient hors de la maison. J'entendais mon petit frère hurler qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte.

\- Quel beau spécimen, vous m'avez dit qu'elle avait des ailes et se régénérait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais fessiez la souffrir pour notre disgrâce ! Et n'oubliez pas l'énorme somme d'argent que vous promettez dans la pub.

\- Oui madame.

J'étais terrifié. Je ne voulais pas aller avec eux. Je me débattis alors de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à me libéré de l'emprise de mes parents. Je me mis alors à courir mais ils me rattraperaient vite. Je manquais de force. Alors je me suis souvenu de mes ailes, je les fit sortir de mon dos mais sauraient-elles me porter cela fesait six années que je ne les avais pas sorti. Mais je décida quand même de battre des ailes et je prit mon envol pour ma plus grande joie. Plus je m'éloignait de mes parents et des scientifiques moins j'entendais leur hurlement. Je continuai donc à voler jusque je n'en puisse plus pour pouvoir mettre le plus de distance entre eux et moi. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas volé mais les sensations n'avait changé avec le temps. Je me sentais de nouveau libre, sous moi s'étendait le monde qui était resté toujours aussi beau vu de si haut. J'étais protégé dans le ciel des humains et de leur folie. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais aller au je veux.

J'arrivai dans une ville où je passai les prochaines années. Je passe ses années à m'envoler pour éviter les violeurs qui avaient pris pour cible les jeunes mutantes surement à cause de l'émission que les scientifiques diffusait sur les mutants et que faire l'amour avec augmentait les performance et l'extase. Le jour de mes 18 ans alors que je volais dans les airs, un grand trou s'ouvrit dans le ciel et m'aspira.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrivée à Earthland

Chapitre 2 : Arrivée à Earthland

Je me réveillai dans une prairie entouré d'une forêt. Je me relevais quand je vis une immense ombre passer au-dessus de moi puis qui descendis sur le sol. Je me décidai à me retourner et là je vis un immense dragon de couleur bleu nuit avec des reflets comme si une étoile filante passait.

\- Un dragon ?!

\- Bonjour, jeune humaine.

\- Bonjour, euh… madame le dragon.

\- Celestia, je suis le dragon céleste. Quel odeur particulière que tu as ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne prends pas souvent de bain ? Je m'appelle Cassy.

\- Non, c'est parce que tu viens d'un autre monde.

\- Je me suis fait aspirer par un trou dans le ciel. Je me suis réveillé dans cette prairie et je vous ai rencontré.

\- Donc tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves ?

\- Non, c'est la 1ère fois que je vois un dragon et que je lui parle.

\- Tu te trouves à Earthland en X784. Viens je vais te donner les connaissances pour pouvoir survivre dans notre monde. Je sens en toi un potentiel magique. Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à te battre en se servant de cette magie.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne sais même pas si je peux vous faire confiance ? Vous pourriez me manger ?

\- Si je le voulais je l'aurai déjà fait. Que peux-tu contre un dragon dans ton état actuel ?

\- Oui c'est vrai alors d'accord. Merci Celestia.

\- Viens ma fille.

A ce moment-là, la dragonne ouvrit une porte vers un autre univers.


	3. Chapter 3: 7 ans plus tard X791

Chapitre 3 : 7 ans plus tard X791

Cassy vécu 5 année dans l'univers des dragons. Pendant ces années-là , elle n'avait pas vieillie, elle resta bloquée à l'âge de 18 ans. Durant ce temps, la dragonne lui appris les coutumes, l'écriture et comment pouvoir se débrouiller dans ce monde. Et aussi le plus important, elle fait de Cassy, une dragonne slayer de 3ème génération céleste.

Après les 5 années, sa nouvelle mère lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre et qu'elle pouvait vivre seule. Elle lui conseilla donc de vivre dans la ville de Magnolia qu'elle trouvait très jolie et accueillante. Et en cadeau d'adieu, elle lui offrit un cadeau : un œuf d'exceed.

Et maintenant voici Cassy qui vivait à Magnolia avec Star, une exceed. Elle avait un pelage brun chocolat avec des taches plus clair en forme d'étoiles avec une petite robe noire.

Pendant les 5 années avec Celestia, elle n'avait pas vieillie, elle resta bloquée à l'âge de 18 ans. Durant ce temps, la dragonne lui appris les coutumes, l'écriture et comment pouvoir se débrouiller dans ce monde. Et aussi le plus important, elle fait de Cassy, une dragonne slayer de 3ème génération céleste.

\- Cassy.

\- Oui, star dis-je en déjeunant.

\- Pourquoi ne t'inscris-tu pas dans une guilde pour gagner plus de sous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise autour des humains.

\- Tu n'es pas obliger de leur parler à par quand tu iras te présenter.

\- D'accord, laquelle on va ?

\- Fairy tail, c'était une des guildes principales avant mais i ans, des membres ont disparu et du coup la guilde a décliné un peu mais ce n'est pas grave car ils sont très gentils et bruyants.

\- D'accord. J'ai quand même un peu peur.

Alors elles firent la vaisselle, et décida de s'habiller convenablement pour se présenter devant la guilde. Alors Cassy choisit une belle robe courte noire au dessus des genoux avec le dos décolleté. Et mis une veste en cuir blanche au- dessus et une paire de ballerine blanche. Et elle fit un chignon déstructuré avec ses longs cheveux

\- En route pour Fairy tail. Tu es très jolie comme ça.

\- Merci, toi aussi Star.


	4. Chapter 4: mage de fairy tail et retour

Chapitre 4 : Je suis une mage de Fairy tail, le retour des disparus

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à monter la colline. Et là, ils virent une grosse maison en bois un peu abimé. Cassy et Star remarqua le silence qui pesait sur la guilde. Elles demandèrent si elles ne s'étaient pas trompée vu la réputation que la guilde avait. Et décida d'entrer pour voir se qu'il se passait et pour s'inscrire. Elle se dirigea donc vers le bar pour se renseigner.

\- Bonjour. Dis-je.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda la barmaid.

\- Je voudrais devenir m'inscrire à votre guilde comme mage ainsi que mon exceed.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je vais aller chercher le maitre pour t'apposer l'emblème

\- Bonjour, je suis Macao, le maître de cette guilde. Pourrais-je savoir comment vous vous appelez, quel magie pratiquez-vous et de quel couleur et où tu veux le mettre ?

\- Je m'appelle Cassy, j'ai 20 ans. Je suis un dragon slayer céleste de 3ème génération. Pour la marque sera dorée sur ma hanche et rose sur le dos de Star.

\- D'accord. Bienvenue à Fairy tail, Cassy et Star.

\- Merci. Star, on est des mages de Fairy tail.

\- Ouais.

\- Excusez-moi euh… ?

\- Kinana. Répondit la barmaid

\- Pourrais-je avoir un milkshake au chocolat et une coupe de fraise ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Dit-moi Kinana, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe tout le monde à l'air si triste ?

\- Comme tu dois le savoir cela fait 7 ans que certains de nos membres ont disparu ?

\- Oui

\- Et ben, plus tôt, la guilde de Blue Pegasus est venu chercher quelque membre car ils ont détecté quelque chose où il disparu. Et cela à ramener beaucoup de souvenirs et beaucoup d'entre nous a peu d'espoir.

\- D'accord, je suis désolé…

Alors qu'elle leur donna leur commande, la porte de la guilde s'ouvrit sur des membres de Twilight Ogre.

\- On vient pour vos dettes ! hurla le chef du groupe.

\- Mais on doit payer le mois prochain. Dit Macao.

\- Non, c'est maintenant. Rigola le chef.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas l'argent.

\- Alors on va vous donnez une bonne raclée. On va commencer par la mignonne au bar avec son milkshake.

\- Non, elle vient de s'inscrire.

\- Oh, il y a encore des cinglés qui veulent venir dans cette guilde de minables. Occupes-toi d'elle. dit-il en désignent un de ses compagnons.

\- D'accord, patron.

Alors un gros chauve s'approche d'elle pendant qu'elle sirotait tranquillement. Il s'apprêta à lancer un coup de poing mais elle l'empêcha en l'attrapant au cou d'une main alors elle se retourna et le souleva du sol.

\- Comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose, misérable humain. Je me suis promis que plus jamais personne ne me ferai plus de mal. Dis-je en colère.

\- Urgg…

A ce moment-là, s'ouvrit la porte et se furent les Twilight Ogre qui reçurent la raclée. Au dessus, se trouva un groupe de personnes, 21 pour être précis. Les membres disparus, tous ceux qui étaient resté se mirent à pleurer. Donc elle décida de rentrer chez moi pour les laisser faire les retrouvailles entre eux.

\- Lâchez-moi…s'il vous plait…j'étouffe… dit le membre de Twilight Ogre dans ma main.

\- Oh, pardon. Je t'avais oublié. Attend je te ramène à tes copains.

Alors elle décida donc de l'assommer et le balança bruyamment sur le reste de sa guilde. Puis elle passa devant le reste de sa nouvelle guilde accompagné de Star pour sortir. Quand tout d'un coup, on l'appela.

\- Cassy, où vas-tu ? Viens on va te présenter aux autres. Et c'est un jour heureux, il faut faire la fête. Dit Macao.

\- Dis donc Macao, tu as une jolie belle recrue… demanda un vieux petit homme

\- Qui c'est ça Macao ? demanda un garçon aux cheveux rose et un sourire béta sur le visage.

\- Natsu, je te présente Cassy. Elle devenu une de nos mages aujourd'hui. Répondit Macao.

\- Et en plus, c'est un dragon slayer de 3ème génération.

\- Tu es…comme une jeune fille nommé Wendy.

\- Oui mais ce n'est pour ça que je serai votre amie. Les humains sont la pire des erreurs crée, moi compris. Donc évitez de m'adresser la parole. Disa-t-elle amèrement.

Et je partis sans demander mon reste. Derrière restèrent les membres figés de la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda Wendy en pleure.

\- Rien c'est elle qui a un problème. Dit Natsu.

\- Ne dis pas cela Natsu, je les entendu quand ils ont voulu la tabasser.

\- Qu'a-telle dit Kinana ? demanda Makarof

\- Elle a dit « comme si tu pouvais me faire quelque chose, misérable humain. Je me suis promis que plus jamais personne ne me ferai du mal »

\- D'après, ce que tu viens de dire qu'elle hait les Hommes. dit Makarof

\- Maître, je pense qu'il faudrait lui parler avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Dirent Mirajane et Lucy.

\- Oui, je le pense aussi. On attendra son retour pour lui parler. En attendant, fesont la fête.

Chez Cassy.

\- Je suis désolé, Star, j'ai encore perdu mon sang-froid et j'ai été si méchante avec la jeune fille. Je l'ai entendu pleurer.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu iras t'excuser demain.


	5. Chapter 5: son histoire et ses dons

Chapitre 5 : Son histoire et ses dons

Cassy était devant la guilde, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de rentrer. Quand elle se décida à ouvrir, tous la regardèrent puis elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un lui faisait signe. C'était une mage aux long cheveux blanc ont dirait un mannequin.

\- Bonjour, Cassy que puis-je te servir ? Je suis Mirajane.

\- Un milkshake au chocolat et des fraises dans un bol, s'il te plait.

\- Tiens, dis-moi quel genre de dragons slayer es-tu ? demanda-t-elle tout en lui donnant sa commande.

\- Céleste. Je suis désolé, je réagis toujours de manière excessifs par rapport au humain. Celestia m'a prévenu que ce monde est différent du mien. Mais les habitudes restent malgré tous.

\- Comment ça un autre monde, tu viens d'Edolas ? demanda une blonde.

\- Je viens d'un monde où notre planète nommé la Terre pas Edolas.

\- Je me présente, je suis Lucy Heartfilia.

\- Dis-moi Cassy, que voulais-tu dire par différent de ton monde ?

\- Certains humains dans mon monde ont un don. On les appelle les mutants. Ils peuvent faire apparaitre du feu et le contrôler pour certains, d'autre contrôle l'eau. Mais cela n'a rien avoir avec votre magie, c'est Celestia qui me la dit quand je lui montré mon don.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, quand je l'active, je n'utilise aucune magie.

\- D'accord.

\- Les mutants sont percutés par ce que les humains ont peur que nous les exterminions. J'ai découvert mon don à 7 ans, je l'ai montré au monde pour comprendre et du coup on m'a enfermé pendant 6 ans dans une cage pour chiens avec le minimum de nourriture pour vivre. Quand on me sortait, c'était pour me battre en me traitant de monstre. Puis on a voulu me vendre à des scientifiques pour qu'ils fassent des expériences sur moi. Alors je me suis enfuie, et cela à 5 ans car les hommes violaient les mutantes dans les rues. J'ai toujours réussi à m'enfuir. Je me suis fait aspiré par un anima, i ans. J'avais 18 ans.

\- Tu as quel âge maintenant ? demanda Lucy

\- J'ai 20 ans, je suis resté figé à l'âge de 18 ans pendant l'entrainement de Celestia.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Je voudrais les tués moi-même si je les croise !

\- Cassy ! comment peux-tu dire cela de tes parents ?

\- Les personnes qui m'ont torturé, traité comme un monstre, enfermé dans une cage et vendu. Ces personnes étaient mes parents. Seul mon petit frère de 3 ans m'aidait en discutant avec moi et me donner à manger.

\- Je suis désolé, Cassy.

\- Cassy, c'est quoi un dragon slayer de 3ème génération ? et puis bat-toi avec moi !

\- J'ai reçu mon entrainement d'un dragon et j'ai une lacrima implanté en moi. Et je ne me battrai pas avec toi.

\- Dit c'est quoi ton don au fait ? demanda Mirajane

\- Pas ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Dehors. C'est trop petit, je risque de percutés quelque chose.

Alors elle sortit dehors et toute la guilde la suivis. Elle commença par retirer son gilet. Pour qu'ils aperçoivent le tatouage grâce au dos nu. Ensuite, elle se retourna pour leur faire face et elle sortis ses ailes de son dos. Elle commença à battre des ailes de la soulever de 2, 3 mètres.

\- Waouh, trop génial. Crièrent de joie, les membres fous de joie.

Et elle redescendit et ils l'accueillirent dans leur bras, cela a fait drôle elle n'avait jamais trop aimé ce genre d'affection. Elle sentit un regard croisé du regard un homme musclé, blond et avec une cicatrice sur l'arcade. Lui non plus n'aimait pas ce genre de chose. Mais pendant ce regard, il se passa quelque chose en elle. Son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été foudroyé et aussi de vouloir se cacher dans un trou de souris. Elle tâcha de garder son attention sur ses camarades malgré le feu qu'elle sentit sur ses joues. Il lui fallait une distraction. Et elle en trouva une.

\- Attendez, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je suis faire ? dis-je.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Montre-nous.

\- Pas besoin de rester dehors pour ça. Et Mira, j'aurai besoin de quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

Alors on rentra tous jusqu'au bar. Elle lui demanda alors un couteau de boucher en lui promettant de lui apporter un nouveau demain. Elle leur disa ne pas laisser les enfants et âmes sensibles voir ça. Une fois fait, sans plus de manière, elle l'abatis le couteau sur mon poignet et qui le trancha net. Il eut des cris puis le bruit de plusieurs personnes qui tombèrent dans les pommes. Certains continuèrent à regarder et virent la main repoussé.

\- Je vous avais prévenu se serai pas beau à voir.

\- Mais tu n'as pas sourcillé, tu n'as eu mal ! demanda Mirajane.

\- J'ai l'habitude.

\- Comment peux-tu avoir l'habitude ?

\- Je te l'ai dit mes parents s'amusait à me torturer et je n'allais tout de même pas leur faire le plaisir de pleurer

\- Cassy, que tu es courageuse et forte. Dit Lucy en pleure

\- Merci Lucy mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.


	6. Chapter 6 la soirée pyjama

Chapitre 6 : la soirée pyjama

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la démonstration, Mirajane et Lucy discutèrent tranquillement au bar la guilde. Il était à peu près midi quand elles virent Cassy entré dans la guilde avec Star, elles hochèrent la tête pour scellé leur accord. La nouvelle devenait de plus en plus gentille au fil des jours depuis que sa nouvelle famille avait accepté ses dons. Elle dirigea directement vers ses nouvelles amies avec un grand sourire. Elle aimait particulièrement la jeune Heartfilia qu'elle trouva sa présence la calmait toujours. Elle se dit peut-être que s'était dû à leur magie similaire.

\- Bonjour Lucy, Mira, comment allez-vous l'air particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui ?

\- Bonjour Cassy, si on est si heureuse. C'est qu'en fait on a une idée fantastique. Dit Lucy

\- Oui, c'est vrai. On va faire une soirée pyjama entre fille ce soir et tu es invité. On veut tout savoir de toi. Répondit ensuite Mirajane le regard rempli d'un besoin inassouvie de curiosité.

\- Super, cela se passe où ?

\- Chez toi ! Criaient en cœur Lucy et Mirajane

\- Pardon ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en serrai douté voyant vos sourires. On sera combien pour savoir si j'ai la place ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as la place. Répondit Mira

\- Comment tu la sus ?

\- J'ai demandé à Natsu de pister ton odeur pour trouver ta maison et on est y rentré par la fenêtre vu qu'elle était ouverte. Et au fait, tu as une très jolie maison surtout le lit qui est gigantesque. J'ai dû assommer Natsu pour ne pas qu'il aille se coucher dedans.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras vite l'habitude des invitations surprise par à peu près tout le monde surtout si Natsu décide que ton lit est à son goût.

\- Ok, je ne sais pas si je dois péter ma crise et essayer de tuer Mira et Natsu ou ne rien faire car cela ne sert à rien de tout façon, ils finiront par recommencer.

\- La 2ème solution ! Répondit tout sourire Mirajane.

\- De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Donc rendez-vous à 18H, chacun apporte de quoi manger. Et qui viens en fait ?

\- Moi, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Jubia, Cana et Lisanna.

\- Ok, à plus tard.

Sans plus attendre, elle rentra chez elle et décida de tout nettoyer de fond en comble sa maison avec l'aide de Star. Et puis se lava pour se mettre en jogging et un gros t-shirt lâche avec le logo de superman sur la poitrine (lui venant de son monde) et mis ses longs cheveux en une sorte de gros chignon. Il était à peine 15H

\- Star, c'est quoi une soirée pyjama ? on est sensé faire quoi à ce genre de fête ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je suis qu'une chatte et j'ai toujours vécu avec toi depuis ma naissance.

Alors jusque 18H, elles tournèrent en rond jusqu'à ce que sa sonnette sonne.

\- Bonsoir et entrez les filles.

\- Merci mais tu n'as rien préparé : les films, des jeux et nos places pour dormir ?

\- Comment je suis savoir ce qu'il faut pour une soirée pyjama si je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

\- Mais tout le monde a fait cela un jour dans sa vie, tu as bien du inviter tes amies et te faire engueuler par ta mère parce que vous faisiez une nuit blanche à discuter. Dit Lisanna.

\- On peut dire que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me faire des amies.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as oublié : moi, monstre enfermé et torturé par ses parents dans une cage pour chien. Franchement les amis étaient la dernière chose dont je voulais. Ce sont justes des gens qui prétend t'aimer pour que mieux te trahir plus tard comme la famille.

\- Cassy, c'est ce que tu penses de nous ? commença à pleurer Mira

\- Oui au début puis vous avez découvert mes dons et je ne me suis pas senti rejeté même si je .famille. Je ne suis pas habitué à être entouré d'autant de personnes qui semble m'apprécié. Je n'ai eu que trois personnes qui ont vraiment tenu à moi : mon frère, Celestia et Star. Et il ne me reste plus que Star.

\- Nous sommes tous tes amies et nous tenons tous à toi. Fairy tail est une grande famille même si nous ne sommes pas relier par le sens. Nous prenons tous soins l'un des autres malgré nos passés souvent douloureux. Répondit Mirajane pleine de conviction

\- Merci les filles ! pleura Cassy.

\- Donc voici l'ordre de la soirée. Faisons de cette soirée la meilleure possible pour Cassy ! Décréta Lucy le point levé.

\- Ouais ! Répondirent les autres en cœur et riant.

Donc elles commencèrent par dégager le salon pour pouvoir mettre tous les lits à côté de la cheminée. Elles firent décidèrent de souper avec des friandises : chips, popcorn, bonbon, des apéritifs. Ensuite elles s'installèrent dans leur de manière à former un cercle. Et ce fut Mirajane qui se lança la première.

\- Dit moi, Cassy, est-ce qu'un garçon de la guilde t'intéresse ? possible amour en vue ?

\- Non euh ... Oui, il a quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas son nom. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Et il a l'air si fort et froid. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai senti mon corps par couru d'un frisson et mon corps s'est mis à battre la chamade. Donc pour me défaire de cette attraction qui m'empêchait de ne pas le regarder. Je choisis de faire ma 2ème démonstration.

\- Quelqu'un de froid, frisson, Jubia a une nouvelle rivale ! Gray-sama est à moi ! toi aussi Lucy love rival, tu ne le toucheras pas.

\- Jubia, je crois que tu te trompes. Elle a dit qu'elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois et Gray est tous les jours à la guilde. Rétorqua Erza

\- Elle a raison, je ne pourrai jamais être attiré par lui.

\- Tu oses dire à Jubia que Gray-sama n'est pas attirant ! commença Jubia à s'énerver

\- Non pas du tout, j'ai juste remarqué que tu tenais beaucoup à lui et vu que vous êtes mes nouvelles amies. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal du moins consciemment

\- Jubia est désolé. Jubia est juste très amoureuse.

\- J'avais remarqué.

\- Luxus ! il est parti le lendemain en mission. Hurla Levy folle de joie de la découverte. C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas vu que je ne connais pas son nom.

\- Grand, blond, musclé, cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le visage avec des écouteurs autour du cou. Décrivis Erza

\- Oui, c'est lui.

\- Donc tu as le béguin pour Luxus. Tu as de la chance, c'est le petit-fils du maître et un très puissant mage qui est un dragon slayer de 2ème génération.

\- Donc à moi de poser une question à Cassy à croire que vous m'avez oublié ! dit Wendy

\- Nous sommes désolés Wendy. Pose-moi la question que tu veux ?

\- Quelle est ton plus grand rêve ?

\- Avoir une famille, des enfants, un mari un jour peut-être. Pouvoir aimer ma propre famille et être aimer en retour. J'ai même pensé à adopter un jour. J'aurai surement plus de chance ici que dans mon monde. Je me suis même renseigné sur les orphelinats. Je veux pouvoir offrir à un enfant ce que l'on m'a enlevé.

\- C'est génial, je serai ravi de t'aider pour réaliser ton rêve ! Répondu Wendy.

\- Je tâcherai de te trouver un mari digne de toi ! Déclara haut et fort Mira

La fin de la soirée se passa à merveille, elles s'endormirent toutes le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Star ?

\- Oui, Cassy

\- Je suis contente d'être ici avec tout le monde. Avec eux, je sens que mon rêve pourrai se réaliser. dit Cassy en s'endormant aussi avec le sourire.

\- Je n'en ai jamais douter, Cassy. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui. Répondit Star en s'assoupissant.


	7. Chapter 7 Participation au GMG

Chapitre 7 : La grande nouvelle participation au GMG et entrainement

Quand elles arrivèrent la guilde, il y avait un grand attroupement devant le maître qui rayonnait de joie. Macao a côté semblait dépité.

\- Les enfants, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Macao, viens de me dire que chaque avait lieu le grand tournois de la magie. La guilde la plus forte obtiendra la somme de 70000000 €… Oups je voulais dire que la guilde obtiendra le titre la plus forte Fiore.

\- Ouais ! hurlèrent tous les membres de la guilde en cœur.

\- Je vais annoncer ceux qui participeront. Ce sont Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Wendy et Elfman en réserve. Ce sera tous l'équipe part tout de suite pour aller s'entrainer pendant 3 mois.

\- On va tous les exploser ! Vive Fairy tail ! Hurla Natsu en flammes

\- Allez chercher vos affaires nous prenons le train dans une heure. Déclara Erza.

Une fois l'équipe parti, le maître annonça que Luxus, Mirajane, Gadjeel, Jubia, Cana et Cassy de venir dans son bureau.

\- Les enfants, j'ai décidé d'envoyer une 2ème équipe pour les jeux. Le règlement dit que l'on peut faire participer deux équipes. Cela nous fais donc 2 fois plus de chance de gagner le titre et l'argent… Pardon, je veux dire le titre bien sûr, rien d'autre ne m'intéresse. Donc vous êtes cette équipe et Cana sera de réserve. Cela nous permettra de voir de quoi tu es capable Cassy. Vous pouvez partir maintenant.

\- Dites les filles si on allait s'entraîner ensemble. Je connais la place parfaite pour cela ? demanda Mira.

\- D'accord mais où ? demandèrent-elles.

\- C'est un secret mais je peux dire que j'ai déjà l'accord du 1er maître.

\- Alors on y va ? demanda Cassy

Une fois dans le bateau, elles demandèrent où elles allèrent à Mirajane.

\- L'île Tenrou, où repose la tombe du 1er maître !

\- Mira, qui est le premier maître ? et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette île ?

\- Je suis Mavis, maître fondateur de Fairy tail. Ou plutôt son âme pour être précise. Répondit une jeune fille blonde qui était pied nu.

L'île Tenrou est spéciale pour les membres car elle leur offre une protection divine qui nous permet de ne pas mourir là-bas et de de guérir plus vite. Il a des monstres pour s'entraîner et des bains thérapeutiques pour se soigner.

\- D'accord et c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Maître Mavis. Répondit Cassy en s'inclinant pour montrer son respect.

\- Relève- toi s'il te plaît, je suis contente de faire ta connaissance aussi Cassy. Je sens même une grande puissance magique en toi.

Une fois arrivée, Cassy trouva l'endroit féerique. Elle se sentait en paix ici, tous ses tensions ont disparu à peine le pied posé dans le sable. Elle ne put s'empêcher de déploier ses ailes. Elle annonça qu'elle allait faire le tour de l'île et elle prit son envol avec Star qui décida de l'accompagner. Plus elle avança dans son tour, plus elle était émerveillé. La structure principale était un arbre donc elle ne fut pas étonné de voir des oiseaux qui lui était étranger. Son tour terminé, elle décida de retourner près de ses amies.

\- C'est génial. On commence quand l'entraînement ? demanda Cassy

\- Tout de suite ! déclara Mirajane.


	8. Chapter 8: Décision de Cassy et 1er Jour

Chapitre 8 : La décision de Cassy et le 1er jour des GMG.

Les trois mois d'entrainement passa à une vitesse folle. Chaque jour, elles devinrent de plus en plus fortes et amie. Particulièrement Mirajane et Cassy qui était comme des sœurs. Mira ne fut pas surpris par la décision de sa coéquipière et elle la supportait même. Elle lui promis de ne le dire à personne jusqu'à ce que Cassy soit prête pour annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle à la guilde et lui promis d'être toujours là si elle avait besoin d'aide. La décision de celle-ci allait changer sa vie du tout au tout et pouvait même risquer ses chances avec Luxus. Mais Cassy ne changea pas d'avis si un jour, elle sera avec Luxus. Il devrait accepter son avis et si non, c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle.

Crocus, la ville était en effervescence. Il y avait des fleurs, ballons, affiches, des stands de jeux et de nourriture, des banderoles partout. Voilà à quoi ressembla la ville quand Cassy et ses amies arrivèrent. Toute en étant émerveiller, elles se rendirent à la taverne où la guilde de Fairy tail restait comme indiqué par le maître. À peine, ils ouvrirent la porte que la fête déjà son plein, elles joignirent donc la soirée.

\- Alors Mirajane, dit moi, comment s'est passé l'entraînement avec Cassy ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas qu'elle soit si forte mais après ses trois mois son niveau de magie a pratiquement doublé. Elle pourrait tenir tête à Luxus même le mettre K.O en un coup.

\- N'exagère pas s'il te plait après le mettre va que je suis un monstre plein de pouvoir. Je suis encore loin d'être au niveau de votre petit-fils.

\- Excusez-moi, mais comment peux-tu être si forte alors que je sens à peine ta puissance magique ? demanda Makarof.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui suis dit à Cassy de mettre des limiteurs de magie car ses coéquipières étaient tellement écrasées qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Il lui a fallu lui en donné 4 pour que sa magie soit supportable.

\- Je suis fier de toi mon enfant, tu pourras écraser nos adversaires

De son côté Luxus qui venait de revenir de son entraînement dans la montagne n'avait pensé qu'à elle. Et Mirajane qui venait de dire qu'elle était aussi forte que lui, piqua sa curiosité et décida de mieux la connaître. Mais pour Luxus, cela voulait dire l'observer, l'écouter sans rien dire du haut de son balcon. Il ne ferait pas le premier pas pour lui parler et se rapprocher d'elle. Elle était déjà dans son équipe et s'était déjà assez pour le rendre heureux pour l'instant.

Chaque équipe du retourner dans leur chambre en attendant les débuts des épreuves. Quand l'horloge indiqua minuit, une musique s'éleva et un hologramme d'un petit bonhomme avec une tête de citrouille apparut.

\- Bienvenue à Crocus à toutes les guildes qui sont venus pour participer à ce tournoi. Mais en raison du nombre trop élevé de guildes participant, nous avons décidé de faire pour commencer une épreuve éliminatoire. Seul les 8 première équipe a passé la ligne d'arrivée seront sélectionner. Je souhaite bonne chance aux 108 équipes et déclare ouvert la sélection du grand tournoi de la magie- kabo !

À peine, il eut finit sa phrase qu'il disparut et qu'un gigantesque labyrinthe apparu. De longs escaliers relièrent la chambre de l'auberge à l'épreuve. Et déjà les participants s'engouffrait dans les escaliers et les gravir de plus en plus vite. Leur seul but arrivé dans les 8 premiers.

Une fois arrivée l'équipe de Cassy, les organisateurs les remercia et leur dit qu'il était arrivé dans les 8 premiers mais qu'il leur annoncerait si le classement demain en même temps qu'au public. Et qu'il pouvait retourner dans leur lieu d'hébergement et de venir pour 10H le lendemain et de rester caché dans les alcôves avant d'entrée à l'entente de le nom de leur équipe. Alors ils rentrèrent où ils logeaient.

Le lendemain, ils étaient tous attendre avec impatience l'annonce des résultats pour entrer dans l'arène. Quand tout d'un coup, un hurlement s'éleva à en faire trembler le sol.

\- Bien le bonjour, cher public. Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir quelle guilde a été nominée cette année. Alors je vais les annoncer sans tarder. En 8ème place et dernière place, nous avons la guilde de Fairy tail avec Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Grey et Elfman. Ensuite en 7ème place, nous avons quattro cerberus avec Jagger, Rocker et les autres… Et puis nous avons Blue Pegasus avec Hibiki, Ren et Eve, le trio de charmeur et ensuite nous avons la belle Jenny et Ichiya, rien qu'à entendre son nom, il n'y a plus rien à dire. En 5ème place, Raven tail et en 4ème place Mermaid Heel avec Kagura et Millianna et les autres jeunes filles. Maintenant je vais vous annoncer le top trois ! En troisième position, nous avons Lamia Scale, avec les non moins puissant Jura et Leon, et Toby, puis Gros sourcil dont je ne me rappelle pas et pour finir la jeune mais puissante Chelia.

Les hurlements montèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait de la 1ère place. L'équipe de Cassy n'en croyait pas, il était dans les 2 premiers. Ils trépignèrent d'impatience à l'attente dans entendre leur nom.

\- À lors en 2ème place, non je n'y crois pas mais c'est vrai ! La guilde qui depuis 7ans est devenu numéro de Fiore se retrouve la 2ème place. J'appelle Sabertooth avec le duo Sting et Rogue, Orga, Rufus et Yukino.

À leur entrée dans l'arène, Sabertooth fumaient de rage comment quelqu'un avait pu les battre. Ils étaient imbattables. Mais ils sourirent quand même pour répondre au public qui les acclamaient mais dans leur yeux brillaient la détermination de vaincre.

\- Et en 1ère place, après 7ans d'absence, les disparus de Tenrou. J'appelle Fairy tail l'équipe B. Qui est composé du grand Luxus, petit-fils du maître et dragon slayer éclair. Ainsi que la belle et magnifique mannequin qui fesait tourner la tête à tous les hommes, Mirajane. Gadjeel, le terrible dragon slayer de fer. Et nous avons Jubia, la mage d'eau. Tous avaient disparu mis à part d'un nom pas très connu. On vient de m'informer qu'elle avait été recrutée le jour de la retrouvaille. Sa magie n'est pas encore connue par le conseil de la magie. Je vous présente Cassy.

Et enfin, ils purent rentrer le stade s'était tus plus, aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Personne n'en croyait leur oreille. Jusqu'à…

\- Et Grand-père, pourquoi vous nous avez rien dit ? on méritait de savoir. Vous ne nous faites pas confiance, n'est-ce pas ? hurla Natsu indigné

\- Ce n'est ça, mon enfant. C'est juste un moyen de gagner la 1ère et 2ème place donc 70000000€ et 700000 €. Et puis, je voulais tout faire péter pour notre retour.

\- Ouais, bof mais cela ne nous empêchera pas de les écrasés s'ils se mettent en travers de notre route. Répondit Natsu.

\- Comment si tu pouvais nous faire quelque chose, Natsu. Je te donne un coup de poing et tu voles à l'autre bout de l'arène.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Luxus ?

Et sur le coup, Luxus lui balança une droite qui le fit traverser le stade pour se finir écrasé contre le mur. Et il commença à éclater de rire.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui devait nous écraser, je trouve que tu as encore 10 ans à attendre. En attendant, continu à embrasser le mur ! Hurla Luxus plié à force de rire.

\- Luxus, ne casses pas Natsu avant la fin de la compétition, son équipe aura peut-être besoin de lui. Dit Cassy

\- Et besoin pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas… un bouffon ou un punching-ball quand on les aura battus ?

\- Oui t'a pas tort.

Alors que chaqu'une des équipes montèrent dans le balcon où ils pouvaient admirer le sol de l'arène où se déroulerait les épreuves et où ils seraient en sureté des attaques

\- Voici que commences la 1ère épreuve : Hidden. Chaque équipe doit envoyer un participant dans l'arène à ce moment-là nous expliquerons en quoi elle consiste.

Sur l'arène arrivèrent Grey, Jubia, Leon, Rufus, Nalpuding, Beth, Jäger et Eve. Dans le public, des banderoles s'éleva avec le nom des participants ainsi que des cris qui pour encourager leur favori et leur guilde.

\- Bien tous les participants sont présents. Je vais pouvoir expliquer en quoi consiste l'épreuve. Il s'agit d'un jeu de cache-cache dans la ville de Crocus. Mais attention il y aura partout des clones de ceux qui sont dans l'arène et si vous les toucher, vous perdrez un point. Et si vous toucher le bon vous gagner un point pour votre équipe.

Le jeu se déroula vite mais mal pour Fairy tail car Raven tail s'en prit exclusivement à Fairy tail et Jubia qui n'améliora pas les choses en se jetant sur tous les Grey qu'elle voyait. Et au tout dernier moment, Rufus envoya une sorte d'éclair qui toucha tous les participants en un coup.

\- Je vais vous annoncer les résultats. Donc en 1ère position, nous avons Rufus, suivis de Nalpuding, Leon, Eve, Beth, Jäger, Jubia et Grey Fullbuster en dernière position. Maintenant va commencer les combats entre guilde.

Les matchs de l'après-midi se passa mal pour Lucy qui dû se battre contre Flare de Raven tail qui perdu car Obra a utilisé ses pouvoirs sur Lucy pour la vidé de ses pouvoirs. Ensuite se fut à Ren de Blue Pegasus et Ariana de Mermaid Heel de se battre et le jeune remporta le match. Puis Sabertooth contre Quattro cerberus donc personne ne fut surpris qu'Orga mette K.O en un coup War Cry. Et voici maintenant, le dernier match allait être plus intéressent pour car il allait être entre Lamia Scale et Fairy tail B.

\- Voici le dernier match, j'appelle Jura de Lamia Scale et membre des 10 mages sacrés et le tout nouveau membre de la guilde de Fairy tail, Cassy. Excusez-moi, mademoiselle, pourriez-vous présenter pour les spectateurs ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle Cassy, j'ai 20 ans et je suis un dragon slayer céleste de 3ème génération comme l'idiot et le dépressif de Sabertooth. Je suis désolé les gars mais je n'ai pas retenu vos noms. Je viens d'un autre monde jusqu'à il y a 7ans.

\- Vous êtes un dragon slayer ? demande la citrouille.

\- Et la brunette, mon nom s'est Sting pas l'idiot. Le magnifique Sting n'est pas un idiot. Et l'autre s'est Rogue même s'il a l'air d'un dépressif. Dit-il puis se ramassa un coup de son coéquipier.

\- Vous venez d'un autre monde, pourrais-je en parler avec vous après notre match ? j'aimerai en apprendre plus sur vous, si vous le permettez ? demanda Jura

\- Avec plaisir, mais il faudrait que vous arriviez de sortir l'infirmerie après que je vous aurai massacré.

Et alors commença un match palpitant. À peine que le gong sonna, Cassy lança un hurlement du dragon céleste mais elle ne s'attendit pas à qu'il puisse bloquer son attaquer comme cela. Jura profita de son moment de déconcentration pour l'attaquer derrière son mur de terre. Alors qu'elle observait toujours le mur, un pilier se précipita vers elle. Elle tendit le bras et l'arrêta d'une main. Elle sourit.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un mage sacrée mais je sens que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu. Que direz-vous que je passe de 5 à 20% ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Mon niveau de magie, Mirajane a décidé de me forcer à porter des limiteurs car les gens tombent dans les pommes à cause d'elle.

\- Allez-y, je voudrais bien voir ça.

D'un coup, il se retrouva à genoux. Il ne s'attendait pas une tel puissance à lors qu'elle n'était qu'à 20%. Une fois habitué au poids, il laissa son pouvoir s'agrandirent. Il releva la tête pour faire face à son ennemi mais il fut choqué de voir son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. L'instant d'après, un coup de pied enveloppé par de la magie doré l'envoya à l'autre bout du stade. Mais déjà il contre-attaqua avec plusieurs piliers de terre. S'en suivis d'un enchainement de coup qui allait de plus en plus vite, peu de personnes savait encore les suivre du regard.

\- Nous arrivons à la fin du chronomètre. Est-ce que ce match sera un exæquo ? dit la citrouille

\- Je suis désolé, Jura mais je veux gagner pour ma nouvelle famille. Je tâcherai de ne pas trop vous amocher. On se revoit dans la taverne de Fairy tail ce soir. Vous méritez que je me donnes à 50% au moins. J'irai m'excuser près de Mirajane après.

À peine, elle eut dit cela, que le poids augmenta beaucoup trop. Jura en tomba sur les genoux et n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il ne sentis même pas le coup qu'elle lui envoya pour rejoindre le pays des songes. Elle fut tellement rapide.

Dans le public beaucoup s'évanouir sous le coup de la puissance. Ceux qui était réveillé n'en cru pas leur yeux. Jura, le grand Jura a été mis K.O par une jeune fille. Elle se redressa, leva les poings en l'air et elle hurla tellement fort qu'on aurait cru que la ville allait être attaqué par un dragon.

Elle resplendissait de force et de joie, et Fairy tail hurla en réponse. Luxus lui n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux d'elle. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher Jura qui avait réussi à avoir un rendez-vous avec la belle.

Et voici comment fut clôturé le 1er jour des GMG…

je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis un commentaire pour cette histoire !


	9. Chapter 9: rendez vous interrompu

Chapitre 9 : le rendez-vous interrompu et moments entre filles

Après le match, Jura fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Toute sa guilde fut rassuré de savoir qu'il n'avait que des blessures mineurs. Quand il se réveilla, il regarda l'horloge, il n'avait été évanoui que trois heures. Quand tout d'un coup, on lui toucha l'épaule.

\- Tiens, elle m'a donné cela pour toi. Dit Leon en lui tendant un papier.

Il ouvrit le papier et il n'y avait écrit que trois choses : l'endroit du rendez-vous (la taverne « Les 3toiles », l'heure qui était de 21H et signé par celle qui la écrit et ce n'était personne d'autre que Cassy. Il sourit hâte de pouvoir discuter avec elle et d'apprendre plus elle et sur son monde.

\- Eh bien, si un jour, on m'avait dit que je verrai un jour cela. Je ne l'aurai pas cru. Jura qui s'intéresserait à une femme en dehors que pour le travail. Dit Leon surpris par le sourire que fesait son coéquipier.

\- De quoi, tu parles ? Je veux en savoir plus son monde d'origine. Et quelqu'un a déjà des vus sur elle et je ne veux surtout pas me brouiller avec lui.

\- Quand elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour parler. J'ai senti un regard qui me lançait des éclairs. Du coup, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil rapide pour savoir qui me fusillait.

\- Et c'était qui ?

\- Un dragon slayer.

\- Lequel, il y en a plusieurs ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, il me lançait des éclairs avec les yeux.

\- LUXUS ! hurla Cherry.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il en ait conscience. Et ne le hurla pas si fort, il pourrait t'entendre. Dit Jura.

À peine il eut fini sa phrase qu'un éclair frappa Cherry qui tomba dans les pommes. Alors il se décida à sortir de son lit pour aller se préparer car malgré qu'il n'avait que des blessures mineures. Ces vêtements en avaient pris un coup. Il regarda l'heure, il était 19 heures. Il avait donc le temps de se laver, s'habiller et manger un bout. Il dit au revoir à ses compagnons et partit direction sa chambre.

Il était maintenant 21 heures et Jura venait d'arriver devant la taverne. Elle l'intimidait, il hésita même a entré. Mais décida quand même de passé la porte, il la remarqua directement. Elle était habillée de la robe dos nu et légère d'été. La robe laissa apparaitre une marque qui recouvra tous son dos, cela ressemblait à des ailes. Il demanda un thé à la serveuse avant de s'approcher de la table de la belle.

\- Bonsoir, Cassy. Comment allez-vous ce soir ?

\- Bonsoir, Jura. Ce serait plus tôt à moi de vous demander cela. Mais merci, je vais bien. J'espère ne vous avoir pas trop malmené pendant notre combat. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Cela va très bien. Chelia m'a soigné pendant que je dormais. Je n'ai que quelque courbature.

\- Donc, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- Pendant le match, vous avez annoncé que vous veniez d'un autre monde. Et cela m'a fort interpellé. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment est votre monde ? si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Avant je n'aurai pas réussi vous parlez de mon monde d'origine, tellement je l'ai en horreur. Je préférais mourir qui retourner un jour. Si je devais le comparer à Earthland. Ici, c'est le paradis et là-haut, c'est l'enfer.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'en parler si cela vous fait mal.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a pas de problème.

Alors pendant tout l'heure qui suivit, elle lui raconta à lors tout sa vie. Jura fut choqué de savoir qu'elle a une enfance si malheureuse et l'écouta donc avec encore plus d'attention. Non loin d'eux, un homme les observait dans l'ombre, une bière à la main. Il jetait des regards furieux sur Jura et écoutait leur conversation.

\- Donc la marque sur votre dos est apparue quand vous avez eu vos pouvoirs. Pourrais-je les voir un jour, vos ailes, s'il vous me le permettez ?

\- Demain vous les verrez. Mais je peux vous montrer mon autre pouvoir ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Attends je vais avoir besoin de quelque chose ? Si vous voulez vous pourrez avoir un souvenir.

Jura ne tenait plus en place en voyant la jeune femme s'éloigné vers le bar pour demander quelque chose au barman. Elle lui donna quelque euros et revenu avec un couteau de boucher. Sur le coup, il ne compris pas.

\- Vous êtes près ?

Il fit signe de la tête que oui et l'instant d'après, il s'effondra de la chaise dans les pommes. Elle venait de se couper la main devant lui. Pendant qu'il était allongé, elle mis la main dans un sac rempli de glaçon.

\- Luxus, je sais que tu es ici. Tu vas venir m'aider à porter celui-là jusqu'à sa guilde.

\- Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

\- T'as oublié, je suis un dragon slayer. Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu es là.

Alors il empoigna l'inconscient et le jeta sur son épaule. Et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'à la guilde de Lamia Scale. Arrivée Cassy toqua à la porte, ce fut Leon qui ouvrit la porte et entra dans une colère noire en voyant l'état de Jura. Cassy l'arrêta tout de suite.

\- Stop, on lui a rien fait. Il est tombé dans les pommes en voyant ma démonstration. Tu t'excuseras de ma part.

\- Et Luxus, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Il se trouvait à proximité donc je me suis servi de lui comme mulet. Je n'aurai jamais su porter Jura moi-même.

Luxus pendant ce temps, installa l'endormi sur un banc. Arrivés près de Cassy, ils commencèrent à partir quand elle se retourna.

\- Leon ! hurla Cassy.

\- Oui ? répondit-il.

\- Tiens, j'ai promis un souvenir de ma démonstration à Jura. Dit-elle en lui lançant le sac.

Et elle recommença à s'éloigner, on entendit ensuite un hurlement résonnait dans la nuit. Leon venait de découvrir la main. À qui était cette main, elle était trop fine pour être celle d'un homme. Jura se réveilla en entendant le cri. Il regard Leon puis la raison de son cri.

\- Je n'avais donc pas rêver.

\- Que veux-tu dire ce n'est pas la sienne quand même ?

\- Si elle s'est coupé la main devant moi, elle n'a même pas bronché

\- Tu es sûr que c'est la sienne car elle avait les deux.

\- Oui. Attend, j'ai quelque chose dans la poche. Il est écrit régénération, couper un membre et il repousse. Je n'ai pas essayé la tête.

\- Quoi ? hurlèrent-ils en s'évanouissant.

Du côté de Fairy tail, Luxus avait retourné dans sa chambre. Cassy rejoignit Mira et Lucy dans sa chambre pour faire la grand annonce à Lucy. À peine rentré, elle se fit mitrailler de question. Une fois, Lucy et Mirajane calmés, Cassy annonça aux filles quelque chose.

\- Lucy, je vais adopter un enfant !

\- Quoi ! Mais tu es sûr ?

\- Je veux pouvoir offrir un enfant, la famille heureuse que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Je suis de tout cœur avec toi et si tu as besoin d'aide Mira et moi serons ravis de t'aider.

\- Tant mieux, j'ai rendez-vous demain avec l'agence d'adoption de Crocus…


	10. Chapter 10: L'agence d'adoption

Chapitre 10 : L'agence d'adoption

La soirée pyjama entre filles se passa très bien. Elles discutèrent de comment ce serai d'avoir un enfant, des fournitures qu'il aurait besoin, et de ses besoins quotidien. Cassy leur disa qu'elle voulait adopter un petit garçon entre 5 et 10 ans. Et elles s'endormirent tous ensuite dans leur lit respectif avec le sourire au lèvre et surtout la futur jeune maman qui était stressé mais aussi excité d'être au lendemain.

\- Bonjour et bienvenue au 2ème jour du grand tournoi de la magie. Nous allons commencer avec l'épreuve du jour et ensuite les combats. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui s'appelle Chariot. Choisissez vos challengers !

Cinq minutes après, les 8 participants avancèrent dans l'arène. Il y avait Risley (Mermaid Heel), Natsu et Gadjeel ainsi que Yuka de Lamia Scale, Kurohebi de Raven tail, Sting de Sabertooth, Ichiya (Blue Pegasus) et Bacchus de Quattro cerberus.

\- Bien. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui est une course qui se déroulera sur des chariots en mouvement. En fonction de votre place à l'arrivée vous recevrez un certain nombre de points.

\- Oh mon dieu, pourquoi on les a laissez faire cet épreuve ? lâcha Mirajane

\- On ne pouvait pas savoir que ce serai une épreuve pareil. Dit Wendy.

\- Et bien sûr, ce fut encore une fois, une épreuve déplorable pour Fairy tail. Ce fut donc Bacchus qui arriva en première position, suivis de Kurohebi, Risley, Yuka, Ichiya, Natsu, Gadjeel et Sting en dernière position. Mais malgré cet échec, la guilde pleurait de joie en entendant les paroles du mage Salamander qui disa qu'il n'abandonnera pas et qu'il gagnerait pour ceux qui les ont attendu toute ces années.

Ensuite l'après-midi s'annonça avec les matchs, nous commencèrent par Toby de Lamia Scale contre Kurohebi qui gagna et brisa le cœur de son concurrent car il avait détruit la chaussette qu'il avait perdu. Le match suivant se déroula entre Mirajane et Jenny. Le match consistait en un concours de mannequinats. Et ce fut, Mirajane qui écrasa Jenny en utilisant une de ses transformations « Satan Soul ». Et Jenny qui avait perdu le pari fait avec Mirajane, devait poser nue dans le prochain « Weeky Sorcerer »

Voyant l'heure, Cassy s'excusa auprès de sa guilde leur annonçant qu'elle devait partir plutôt à cause d'un rendez-vous et qu'elle avait déjà prévenu la direction des jeux qui avait approuvé son absence. Alors, elle hurla à Jura de bien regardé avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide. Et de déployer ses ailes et de quitter le stade sous le regard effaré de tous les participants qui n'avait pas senti une once de magie quand elle avait sorti ses ailes. On entendit beaucoup le public dire qu'elle était magnifique et qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à un ange. Du côté de Luxus, malgré qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il était jaloux à l'idée que la belle puissent avoir rendez-vous avec un autre homme. Donc pour essayer de l'oublier, il se concentra sur le match en cours.

Enfin arrivée à l'agence d'adoption, elle fut reçue par la directrice qui procéda à son interview. Elle lui demanda de raconter sa vie pour en apprendre plus sur elle et l'évalué pour savoir si elle aurait la capacité à s'occuper d'un enfant. Elle fut satisfaite de l'entrevue et remercia de son honnêteté.

\- Je vous remercie pour d'avoir été aussi franche avec moi sur votre passée. J'en suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé dans votre enfance. Mais je suis contente que vous avez pu vous épanouir sur Earthland en compagnie de Fairy tail. Je pense que vous ferez une très bonne mère.

\- Merci, si vous saviez comme cela compte pour moi que vous dites cela.

\- Justement, j'ai une proposition.

\- Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous allons rénover l'agence cette semaine pendant les GMG pour que les enfants aillent encore plus de confort et en accueillir plus. Nous avons réussi à placer tous les enfants en famille d'accueil à part un que personne ne veut le garder à cause de son comportement difficile. Pourriez-vous le prendre à votre charge pendant ce temps ? cela vous fera une période d'essai qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Oui, je serai ravi de m'occuper.

\- Appelez Kyo, s'il vous plait. Qu'il vienne dans mon bureau avec ses affaires. Dit-elle à sa secrétaire en ouvrant la porte.

Cinq minutes passèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon de 8 ans qui avait l'air en colère. Il était assez grand pour son âge, il était brun d'yeux et de cheveux.

\- Kyo, tu vas rester avec cette dame pour la semaine. Elle s'appelle Cassy.

\- Mouais…

\- Tu as tes affaires ?

\- Oui.

Alors ils partirent en direction du stade car la journée n'était pas encore finit et la guilde y était encore.

\- Je suis désolé, on doit faire un arrêt de un à deux heures avant de retourner à l'hôtel.

\- Tu n'habites pas à Crocus ?

\- Non, je suis là pour les GMG.

\- Tu viens les voir, tu as de la chance. J'ai entendu que les billets étaient très durs à avoir ?

\- Non, j'y participe avec ma guilde.

\- C'est vrai ! Tu es dans quel guilde ? demanda-t-il très intéressé.

\- Fairy tail.

\- Alors tu connais Luxus Dreyar ?! dit-il fou de joie.

\- Je suis dans son équipe. Justement, on va au dôme pour voir le reste des matchs avec les autres.

\- Je peux venir ?

\- Bien sûr. Donc tu es un fan de Luxus ?

\- Oui et alors ? Toi tu es bien amoureuse de lui ?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Dès que son nom a été prononcé, tu es devenu tout rouge.

\- D'accord, oui un peu. Je suis contente pour toi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Cela veut dire que tu te plaira ici. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre son idole. Et en plus, tu vas vivre une semaine avec.

\- Ouais.

\- Voilà, on est arrivé. Je te présente Fairy tail !

**Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps pour écrire la suite mais j'avais beaucoup à faire comme devoir pour école (ex: rapport de stage et TFE). Et je m'excuse si cela prendra encore du temps pour les prochains chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre. Et n'hésitez pas à mettre des comme. Et je remercie ceux qui en ont déjà mis. Ils m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**Cassyfairy **


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy tail vu par un garçon

Chapitre 11 : Une faveur et la vie à Fairy tail vu selon un garçon

Arrivée à un balcon, toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent pour souhaiter la bienvenue mais leur regard s'arrêta sur le jeune garçon qui se cachait à moitié derrière la jeune femme visiblement impressionnée par le nombre de personnes.

\- Voilà, on est arrivé. Kyo, je présente Fairy tail !

\- Trop chou ! s'écrit Lucy et Mirajane.

\- Cassy, pourrais-tu faire les présentations ? demanda Makarof.

\- Eh bien, maître. J'ai une surprise !

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Le rendez-vous de tout à l'heure était avec une agence d'adoption pour une entrevue pour savoir si je aptes pour adopter plus tard.

\- D'accord, je suis content pour toi. Vous entendez, mes enfants, on va bientôt avoir un nouveau membre. Cassy qui est donc le garçon qui t'accompagne ?

\- Je vous présente Kyo, la directrice avait prévu des travaux pour l'orphelinat donc elle devait placer temporairement tous les enfants. Il ne restait plus que Kyo donc elle m'a demandé si je pouvais le garder et j'ai dit oui.

\- C'est merveilleux ! bienvenue Kyo. J'espère que tu te plairas à Fairy tail. Déclara Makarof fou de joie.

\- Bof, le vieux, on verra.

Tout le monde choqué de la réaction du jeune garçon mais ne s'en offusqua. Pendant ce temps, Cassy se dirigea vers Luxus la tête baissée, il avait senti sa présence derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

\- Excuse-moi, Luxus, je pourrai te parler en privé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui. Répondit-il en tout en s'avançant dans les couloirs avec Cassy juste derrière.

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu vois Kyo est un grand fan d'un membre de Fairy tail.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- C'est toi, Luxus, son idole. Alors tu pourrais lui parler et passer un peu de temps avec cela lui ferait tellement plaisir.

\- Et pourquoi il ne reste pas avec toi ?

\- Il a eu la vie dure avec ses familles d'accueil et du fait que cela n'a pas marché. Donc j'aimerai que le temps qui passe à Fairy tail, soit un bon souvenir. Alors s'il veut passer du temps avec toi, je ne l'empêcherai pas. Je n'obligerai jamais un enfant à m'aimer contre son gré, il n'en sera que plus malheureux. Alors s'il te plait, Luxus ?

\- D'accord.

\- Merci ! tu es le meilleur Luxus ! s'écria-t-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

\- Et voici qui conclut cette 2ème journée ! annonça Mato.

Luxus et Cassy restèrent figé un moment se rendant compte de la réaction de la jeune mage. Elle s'excusa lui disant qu'elle avait été si heureuse qu'il dise oui qu'elle n'avait pas su retenir sa joie. Et elle s'éloigna pour aller vers Kyo qui l'attendait.

\- Kyo, tu viens, on rentra à l'auberge et n'oublie pas tes affaires. Ensuite, on mangera quelque chose.

\- Ouais comme si j'avais le choix. Dit rageusement le jeune garçon.

\- Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te dire.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Luxus mangera avec toi et passera la soirée à te raconter ses missions.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Kyo les yeux plein d'espoir envers Luxus.

\- Euh… oui. Viens, tu as même le droit de rentrer jusqu'à l'auberge sur mes épaules.

\- Ouais, génial. Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour mes affaires ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais les prendre et les ranger une fois arrivé. Tu pourras les récupérer quand tu iras coucher.

\- Merci, Cassy.

Kyo P.O.V

Depuis qu'on était arrivé à l'auberge, je n'avais pas quitté d'une semelle Luxus. J'étais complétement fasciné que j'en oubliais le reste du monde. Il était fort et j'adorais écouté ses aventures qu'il a eu avec les Raijin. Plus la soirée avançait plus j'étais fatigué, je finis même par m'endormir sur la table. Quelque minute plus tard, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela au paravent, je me sentais chez moi et en sécurité. J'étais tellement heureux à ce moment-là. Ensuite, on me déposa dans un lit et j'entendis la personne qui m'avait porté s'éloigner et fermer la porte derrière elle.

Une heure plus tard, je me réveillai à cause du bruit. Je me réveillai entouré des filles de la guilde qui en avait profité que je dormais pour me regarder. Seul Cassy n'était pas là, elle était un peu plus loin en train de préparé ses affaires pour ce soir et le lendemain. Je me levai et me dirigea vers elle. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne me remarqua. À croire qu'elle n'en avait rien à foutre de moi. Alors je lui tirai sur le t-shirt pour attirer son attention. En sentant la secousse, elle baissa les yeux vers moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire qu'elle était laide, elle est même très jolie mais je ne lui dirai jamais.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ? dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je peux aller dormir avec Luxus, dormir avec toi et les filles s'est nul.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Pourquoi ? tu vas m'obliger à dormir avec toi, c'est ça plutôt mourir.

\- Je disais, je ne sais pas parce qu'il faut d'abord demander son accord à Luxus. Pas besoin de s'énerver comme cela. Allez viens, on va lui demander.

\- Pourquoi tu viens avec, je peux aller lui demander tout seul ?

\- Je t'en prie, cette auberge a beaucoup de chambre et donc bien sûr tu sais où se trouve dans la chambre de Luxus.

\- Je la trouverai tout seul !

\- Es-tu sur que feras-tu si tu te trompes de chambre ?

\- Bon d'accord, tu viens avec.

Alors tous deux se dirigèrent vers quelques portes plus loin où il avait beaucoup de bruit, des bagarres à en croire. Elle toqua à la porte. Ce fut Gadjeel qui ouvrit, il était en caleçon. Se rendant compte de son état, il se cacha derrière la porte.

\- Gadjeel, si tu ne sors pas de derrière la porte, je dis à Levy que tu te balades en caleçon devant moi et Kyo.

\- D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Parler à Luxus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Cassy ? demanda Luxus qui arriva à la porte à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Moi, rien. Mais Kyo, oui.

\- Euh… dis-je pas très rassuré voyant les yeux de tout le monde se posé sur moi

\- Alors on n'a pas deux heures ?

\- Je peux dormir avec toi, pendant le temps que je reste ici. Dormir entourée de fille, ça craint.

\- Bon d'accord. Répondit Luxus.

\- Ouais ! hurlai-je de joie.

\- Kyo ?

\- Quoi encore Cassy ?

\- Si tu veux dormir ici, il te faut tes affaires. Donc va les chercher, ils sont à côté du lit ou tu t'es réveillé

Il n'a pas fallu me le dire deux fois, je partis en courant. J'entrai dans la chambre des filles, pris mon sac et parti sans dire au revoir et bonne nuit malgré qu'elle me le disait. Et je repartis direction Luxus. Je passa à côté de Cassy sans la regarder et me mis derrière mon idole pour ne plus qu'elle me voit.

\- Je te remercie encore, Luxus de bien vouloir prendre soin de lui. Donc bonne nuit, Luxus, Kyo.

\- Oui, bonne nuit Cassy. Répondit Luxus. Et ensuite, il me regarda du genre pour me dire pareil.

\- Hum… fais-je en me retournant faisant comme si je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Et oh, gamin, cela te dirai pas d'être poli pour une fois avec Cassy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Luxus…

\- Comment ça ? il doit te dire bonne nuit. Tu as pris la peine de le garder avec toi.

\- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit-elle en s'éloignant, je remarqua de la tristesse dans ses yeux en croisant son regard.

Je remarqua par la suite que Luxus la regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte de sa chambre. Puis, il ferma la porte avant de me jeter un regard courroucé. Il était en colère contre moi mais ne dit rien. Il me pris dans ses bras, me lança dans un lit et puis, il s'allongea à côté de moi et ne dis aucun mot. Je finis par m'endormir à ses côtés.

\- Quand même, Cassy fait tout pour qu'il se plait ici et lui l'envoie boulé le gosse ! dit une grosse voix qui était celle de Gadjeel selon moi.

\- Oui, tu as raison qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour dormir dans son lit, elle sent aussi bon si pas plus que Lucy. Dommage que Mirajane m'ait empêcher de piquer une tête quand on est passé chez elle . dit Natsu.

\- Vos gueules et dormez. Dit Luxus.


	12. Chapter 12: Combat de Cassy

Chapitre 12 : Le combat de Cassy et le changement de chambre

Kyo P.O.V

Deux jours passèrent sans que je ne dise un mot à Cassy. Quand elle me disait quelque chose, je l'ignorais royalement et du coup, je me faisais fusiller du regard par tout le monde, y compris Luxus. Fairy tail avait remonté dans les points au GMG, grâce à Luxus qui hier avait explosé la guilde de Raven tail et un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, ce fut Erza et Kana qui ont tout gagné. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, on marqua des points mais Lucy s'était fait torturé par Minerva, une fille de Sabertooth. Malgré la demande des juges qui demanda à la femme de laisser la jeune mage blonde. Elle n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'une puissance énorme de magie la paralysa. Elle se demanda d'où venait cette puissance comme tout le monde. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand on vit tout Cassy en train d'irradier de la magie dorée. Je n'ai jamais aussi peur de ma vie, son visage n'avait plus rien de jolie tellement il était déformé par la colère.

\- Minerva, lâcha le tout de suite ou je te jure que je viens t'égorger de suite avec les dents dans la minute qui suit. Hurla Cassy tout en montrant ses dents qui avait dangereusement grandi.

La femme lâcha de suite la blonde qui fut rattrapé de justesse par Natsu et Grey. Cassy posa les yeux sur Lucy avec des yeux remplis de tristesse avant de retourner fusiller la chinoise à tresse.

\- Retouche à encore un membre de la guilde comme cela. Et je t'assure si on te retrouve morte après on saura que c'est moi. Et si on se bat ma petite, je ne me retiendrai comparer à maintenant. Tu entends, je t'écraserai. Grogna Cassy.

À la fin de la matinée, Cassy fut surnommé « la mère enragé » pour le jury. Ensuite, fut le tour des combats individuel. Le premier combat fut entre deux Blue Pegasus et deux de Quattro cerberus. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dégouté d'un match. Ce fut Blue Pegasus qui gagna. Donc maintenant, les deux jeunes filles doivent se battre contre Millianna et Kagura de Mermaid Heel. À peine, le gong retentit que le terrain se souleva du sol pour atteindre au moins cinquante mètres de hauteurs et seul les écrans nous permettant de voir le match. Kagura s'attaqua directement à Cassy car sa partenaire n'aurait pas du tout fait le poids. Plus le match n'avançait plus, notre équipe gagnait sur l'autre. Quand tout d'un coup, nos deux magiciennes donnèrent un coup de pied dans le ventre de leur adversaire, les rendant inconsciente. Malheureusement à cause de la force du coup, les deux sirènes fut projetés dans le vide toujours inconscient. Des hurlements fusèrent à la vue des deux mages qui tombait. L'instant d'après, ce fut au tour de Cassy et Mirajane de se lancer dans le vide. Elles étaient folles, pensais-je, elles vont ce tué. Quand tout d'un coup, une lumière enveloppa la mage blanche la transformant en démon ailé et elle rattrapa Millianna. Pendant ce temps, Cassy, elle fonça rejoindre Kagura qui tombait toujours. Elle retira sa veste juste avant d'attraper Kagura. Et ensuite je n'en crus pas mes yeux, des ailes lui sortis du dos. Je cru voir un ange. Elles déposèrent ensuite les deux jeunes filles évanouies aux balcons de leur guilde. Cassy s'excusa et dit qu'elle espérait que leur adverse ne soit pas trop blessé. Puis fut le tour de Lamia Scale contre Sabertooth. Bien sûr Sabertooth gagna. Normalement Fairy tail devait se battre contre Sabertooth. Cassy et Mirajane devait se battre contre eux mais les organisateurs avait peur que cela tourne au massacre à cause de la réaction de ce matin.

Une fois rentré à l'auberge, la fête fut déclarée et Cassy m'ignorait maintenant. Elle discutait avec Mirajane au bar. Je l'avais trouvé magnifique et terrifiant en ce jour. J'étais toujours avec Luxus, mais j'étais silencieux. Il me regarde de façon interrogatrice.

\- Dis, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal que Cassy me hait ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle te hait ?

\- C'est juste que contrairement aux autres dames qui me gardait, elle me laisse seul avec toi et ne m'adresse que peu la parole alors que les autres dames me collaient et ne laissait jamais seul.

\- Elle t'aime beaucoup en fait.

\- Pardon ?

\- Quand elle m'a demandé de te garder, je lui demander pourquoi ne pas te garder près d'elle ?

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne forcerait jamais un enfant à l'aimer. Elle attend surement que tu fasses le premier pas.

\- À mon avis, tu te trompes maintenant elle est surement découragée vu comment j'agis avec elle.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Mira vient de lui demander pourquoi elle était si tristesse et elle lui a répondu qu'elle voudrait passer du temps avec toi mais qu'elle ne voulait pas te forcer et que maintenant tu avais surement peur d'elle.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle m'a fait peur mais je l'ai trouvé génial. Elle est trop cool.

\- Dit-tu sais, pourquoi je peux entendre Cassy et Mira parler alors qu'on est très éloigné ?

\- Oui, c'est parce que tu es un dragon slayer. Et vous avez une ouïe plus puissante que les autres.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Combien de dragon slayer, connais-tu ?

\- Hum… Il y a toi, Natsu, Gadjeel, Wendy, Sting et Rogue n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu oublies quelqu'un. En plus, être contente d'avoir entendu ce que tu as dit sur Cassy.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Est-ce que je dois te le dire, je pensais que tu avais compris en voyant son match après-midi.

\- C'est Mira.

Alors on entendit rire d'un coup, c'était Cassy qui était morte plié de rire avec une Mira complétement perdu à côté. Et puis, elle marmonna quelque chose avant de se retourner vers la barmaid comme si de rien était.

\- Ce n'est pas Mira ! dit Luxus avec un sourire de bord

\- Alors, c'est qui ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Tant pis, je découvrirai tout seul. Je dirai tout bas le nom de la personne que tu aimes comme cela, celui qui sera choqué sera le dragon slayer.

\- Non, tu ne dis rien.

Alors on entendit une chaise grincée, Cassy disa bonne nuit à tout le monde pour aller se coucher tôt. Et elle partit dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard le maître annonça que tout le monde devait aller coucher plutôt car c'était le dernier jour des GMG. J'allai donc coucher avec Luxus, je restai assis sur le lit et lui envoya quelque regard hésitant.

\- Vas-y, mais prend tes affaires ! Ne la fait pas attendre.

\- Merci, Luxus.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la chambre des filles, j'ouvris la porte tout doucement pour me diriger vers le lit où Cassy dormait. Je tirai sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Kyo ?

\- Je peux te parler dans le couloir. Seul à seul.

\- Que puis-je pour toi maintenant qu'on est dans le couloirs. Demanda-t-elle en me voyant figée.

\- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Je suis désolé, mais est-ce qu'on obligé de rester dans la même chambre que tous les filles ?

\- Non, attend 5 minutes, je vais voir le propriétaire si on peut avoir une chambre pour tous les deux.

\- Ouais !

Dix minutes plus tard, Cassy et Kyo était dans leur nouvelle chambre. Elle avait eu le temps de laisser un mot aux filles et de reprendre ses affaires. Elle s'installa dans le lit et attendit que le jeune garçon la rejoigne mais il restait près de la porte.

\- Ne t'obliges pas à rester avec-moi si tu veux tu peux retourner avec Luxus.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi alors que j'étais si méchant.

\- Je ne t'ai pas trouvé méchant, tu ne me faisais pas confiance, tu te protégeais. J'ai été pareille, jusqu'à que j'arrive à la guilde de Fairy tail.

\- Comment tu es pareil que moi ?

\- Allez viens t'asseoir près de moi. Je ne vais pas continuer à te parler comme ça.

Alors je viens m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle me raconta tout sa vie dans son monde d'origine et voilà qu'elle commença à raconter son arrivée sur Earthland, sans me rendre compte je mettais rapproché d'elle et j'étais maintenant sur ces genoux et elle me tenait dans ses bras.

\- Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais en compagnie de Celestia qui m'a tout appris de ce monde.

\- Qui est Celestia ? je pourrais la rencontré en jour ?

\- Celestia fut un peu comme une mère pour moi, c'était un dragon. Je ne sais pas où elle, cela fait un peu plus de deux ans qu'elle a disparu.

\- Donc tu es le dragon slayer que Luxus parlait ?

\- Oui, je te remercie pour ce que tu as dit à Luxus.

\- Allez fini pour ce soir. Demain est une journée importante donc il faut aller dormir. Tu ne voudrais quand même faire la sieste pendant qu'on fête notre victoire.

\- Oui, et on va gagner ! Bonne nuit Cassy.

\- Bonne nuit Kyo.

Elle s'allongea et je vis qu'elle me regardait pendant que je cherchai où me mettre pour dormir. Elle ouvrit les bras pour que je vienne près d'elle. J'hésita quelques instants puis me lança dans ses bras. Je me sentis si bien et en sécurité que le sommeil me rattrapa. Ma dernière pensée fut que c'était elle qui m'avait porté dans ses bras le jour de mon arrivée.


	13. Chapter 13: retrouvaille et jalousie

Chapitre 13 : retrouvaille et jalousie

Le matin se leva et avec lui, le jeune Kyo sa faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une aussi bonne nuit. Du coup, il s'enfouit la tête un peu dans la poitrine de la jeune femme à la recherche de chaleur. Elle commença à rire, tout d'un coup.

\- Kyo, tu me chatouilles avec tes cheveux.

\- Hmm… je veux encore dormir.

\- Je suis désolé, mais il faut se préparé car le dernier jour des GMG va commencer dans deux heures. Et il faut s'habiller et aller déjeuner avant de partir.

\- D'accord mais à une condition.

\- Oui et quel est donc cette condition ?

\- Euh… je veux continuer à dormir avec toi. Dit-il tout timidement.

\- Bien sûr. Allez habit-toi maintenant, on va aller manger.

\- Je vais déjeuner près de Luxus.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle tristement.

\- Je dois lui dire quelque chose de très important. Et après, je resterai près de toi tout le reste de journée. Dit-il quand il remarqua la tristesse dans la voix de Cassy.

\- Merci ! répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle se pencha alors pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui donna un baisé sur le front. Cela ne dérangea pas le jeune garçon qui ne voulait plus la quitter mais à l'idée d'aller rendre jaloux Luxus car il avait très bien compris les sentiments que ce dernier éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Il se dégagea donc après cinq minutes. Et ils s'habillèrent et décidèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Kyo se dirigea directement vers Luxus avec un rire mauvais.

\- Luxus ! hurla-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Alors bien dormi gamin ?

\- Oui si tu savais ? oh mais tu ne peux pas savoir ! dit-il avec un sourire

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Elle a la peau si douce et sent si bon. Et je me suis endormi dans sa poitrine.

\- Oh ! fut tout ce que pu répondre Luxus en sentant le rouge monté à ses joues.

\- Je pensais que tu finirais avec mais maintenant je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir la partager.

\- De quoi, tu parles ?

\- De rien. Répondit Kyo en partant vers Cassy.

Une fois, le déjeuner terminer. Il se dirigèrent tous vers le stade. Et les cinq équipes entrèrent dans le stade. Pour l'occasion, Cassy était resté sur le banc de touche pour laisser au disparu l'honneur de remporter la dernière épreuve. Mais si elle faisait parti des remplacements car si un des équipiers venait à être K.O, elle pourrait prendre sa place pareil pour les autres équipes. Donc l'équipe de Fairy tail était constitué de Luxus, Erza, Natsu, Grey et Jubia. Alors que Cassy observait les autres équipes tandis que Mato annonçait les nom des participants. Quand fut le moment d'annoncer Sabertooth, son regard s'arrêta sur un homme. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire mais il lui ressemblait tellement. Les larmes commença à couler le long de ses joues et un sourire illumina son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Cassy ? demanda Kyo en voyant son visage.

\- Rien, j'ai revu quelqu'un dont je n'avais pas revu depuis longtemps.

Et voilà que commença les combats et déjà que les plus faible se fut mettre K.O par les plus fort et que les remplacent arrivait déjà pour prendre leur place. Seul Fairy tail tenait le coup. Mais ce ne serai pas longtemps que cela dura car Minerva attaqua Jubia alors qu'elle fêtait sa victoire avec Grey contre Chelia et Leon. Alors elle s'effondra au sol et Grey ne sus rien faire car à peine il se retourna pour se venger que Minerva avait disparu.

\- Fairy tail fait entrer votre remplacent ! annonça Mato.

\- Je suis là ! Messieurs le jury puis-je attaqué dès que j'arrive sur le terrain ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous allons vous téléporter.

\- Non, merci, je vais y aller par moi-même ! dit-elle en sortant ses ailes.

Le jury fut pétrifié en voyant le regard de Cassy, il avait perdu toute humanité. De son côté la jeune fille vola à toute vitesse vers sa cible, un sourire sadique s'étendit sur son visage. Les membres de la guilde ne reconnaissaient pas tellement elle faisait peur.

\- MINERVA ! hurla-t-elle en fondant sur sa proie.

Elle toucha sa proie en pleine tête avec un coup de pied entouré de magie et l'envoya volé dans un mur. Et voilà, sa victime qui se remit sur pied et fonça déjà sur elle. Elle attaqua Cassy avec sa magie.

\- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un vrai monstre, Minerva et tu vas regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin.

\- C'est toi qui va le regretter.

Minerva alors lança une attaque qui disparaitre une de ses jambes. Le sang gicla et le public comme les autres participants hurlèrent d'horreur. Kyo pleura en pensant que Cassy allait surement mourir alors que ceux de Fairy tail avait un sourire au visage.

\- AHHHHH ! hurla Cassy

\- Alors toujours un monstre ? tu es une pauvre gamine unijambiste maintenant. Hurla-t-elle ivre de joie

\- Just kidding ! dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Quoi ? mais …

Sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, Cassy se redressa comme si rien n'était. Et tout le monde pu voir sous leur yeux ébahis la jambe repoussé. Minerva fut tellement choqué qu'elle resta pétrifié. Du coup, son adversaire en profita pour lui donner un coup de pied en plein ventre.

\- Vois-tu, Minerva se qui est bien à être un monstre s'est que les membres repoussent.

\- Comment peux-tu s'est de la magie interdite ?

\- Je n'utilise aucune magie, c'est comme mes ailes.

\- Je veux une preuve.

Alors les jeux fut interrompu car s'avait aussi révulsé qu'on puisse utiliser de la magie noire pendant ce tournoi. Il décidèrent donc de l'arrêté en attendant d'avoir des preuves.

\- Vous êtes au arrêt, Cassy pour usage de magie interdite.

\- Mais ce n'est pas de la magie. Je peux vous le prouver.

\- Comment ? demanda l'un des jurés.

\- Mettez moi une de vos menottes anti-magie et recouper moi la jambe vous verrez.

\- Oui c'est une très bonne alternative. Mais vous êtes sur vous allez beaucoup souffrir.

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas pour cela mes parents avaient pour habitude de me torturer.

Alors ils commencèrent l'expérience et la jambe repoussa. Tous furent choqué, comme étais-ce possible puis il rappelèrent qu'elle venait d'un autre monde.

\- Alors convaincu ?

\- Oui vous pouvez reprendre.

Alors elle se retourna vers Minerva avec un sourire sadique et se prépara à lui donner une droite. Mais elle dû s'arrêta net en voyant que Minerva utilisait un de ses coéquipiers comme bouclier.

\- Ne le touches pas, Minerva. Hurla Cassy

\- Tu vois mon petit, tu me sers a quelque chose.

\- Lâche-moi.

\- Mais on dirait qu'il est important pour toi, ma chère Cassy.

**Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour rendre ce chapitre. Mais j'espère que vous l'apprécieriez malgré qu'il est un peu court. Et devinerez qui est la personne dont Minerva se sert comme bouclier. Je suis sur que vous trouverez? Sinon il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre que je vais remettre promis dans quelque jours. **

**Et je remercie tout les personnes qui ont mis des reviews sur mon histoire. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Et n'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autre pour me donnez votre avis. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe. Ce n'est pas mon fort.**


	14. Chapter 14: Victoire et retrouvaille

Chapitre 14 : Victoire et révélations

Le match battait toujours son plein dans le stade et beaucoup d'adversaires tombaient. Seul restait les membres de Fairy tail, Minerva et le garçon prisonnier. Cassy ne voulait pas de mal au jeune homme donc elle arrêta son attaque pour se mettre en défense et réfléchir à comment l'avoir. Quand tout d'un coup, un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Cassy remarqua que tout son équipe s'était réunis. Il était plein de blessure et fatigué. Voyant que la jeune femme se retrouvait coincé, il lança un éclair à Minerva pour que ses muscles lâche le temps que le garçon puissent se dégager.

\- Merci, Luxus ! cria Cassy

Elle fondit alors sur son adversaire et la mise K.O. Pendant ce temps, le jeune garçon sauvé annonça qu'il renonçait à se battre. Il était entouré de tout l'équipe de Fairy tail et avait bien trop peur pour bouger.

\- Arrêter vous lui faites peur ! cria Cassy en poussant ses camarades pour s'agenouiller près de lui.

\- Mais Cassy, il fait partit de Sabertooth ? dit Natsu

\- Et alors ? il abandonné, il n'est plus un ennemi. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui ça va. Dit-il en s'éloignant le regard mauvais

Voilà que tous les participants se retrouvait dans stade. Les hurlements des spectateurs heureux étaient tellement forts que on ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser. Ils répétaient en boucle « FAIRY TAIl ».

\- Voilà qui conclut ces GMG, et les gagnants de cette année sont Fairy tail ! faites une ovation pour eux. Demanda Mato.

Tout Fairy tail s'était réuni au centre pour faites leur victoire et furent rejoindre par les autres guildes qui étaient heureux de le retour en fanfares. Mais ce que personne ne remarqua, ce fut que Cassy s'éloigna du reste du groupe pour donner quelque au jeune garçon avant de retourné près des siens. Et la fête continua dans la taverne où logeait les vainqueurs. Plusieurs passe et l'horloge sonnait 22h. Cassy remarquant l'heure se dit qu'il était temps de partir.

\- Cassy où vas-tu, comme cela ? demanda Kyo

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviens très vite. Je dois m'occuper de quelque chose. Je te le promets. Tu veux bien rester avec Luxus pendant ce temps.

\- D'accord

Et elle partit pour rejoindre le parc où elle avait rendez-vous avec un certain mage de Sabertooth. À peine arrivée, elle le vu assis sur un banc. Elle était tellement heureuse de le revoir. Alors elle s'avança.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Que me veux-tu la fée ? Notre défaite ne t'a pas suffi, il faut que tu viennes m'humilier tout dans un coin.

\- Ce n'est pas pour cela et tu le sais n'est-ce pas, sinon tu ne serais pas venu ?

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne sais quand même pas ce que tu me veux ?

\- Dis-moi Léo sait-tu qui je suis ?

\- Tu es Cassy un membre de Fairy tail. Je ne connais rien de plus car à part au moment j'étais un bouclier vivants. Je ne t'avais jamais vu. Les matchs ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

\- Je vois, je suis un peu déçu. Je t'ai reconnu dès que je t'ai vu. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir tu étais si jeune quand je suis partie.

\- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Léo Kokoro né un 1er février pendant une tempête de neige.

\- Comment savez-vous tout cela ? je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne.

\- Dois-je te montrer qui je suis pour que tu te souviennes ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

L'instant d'après, elle sortit ses ailes. Il resta bouche bée. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Et tout c'est souvenir revient. Il commença à pleurer et ses jambes lâcha. Cassy voyant cela s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle l'entendait l'appeler « grande sœur » sans arrêt pendant qu'il s'accrochait à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage. Au bout de quelque temps, il s'arrêta de pleurer demanda ce qu'il s'était passée après qu'elle soit partie car leurs parents lui avait dit qu'elle était morte. Elle lui raconta alors toute sa vie. Elle lui demanda à son tours comment avait été sa vie.

\- Quand tu es partie et qu'il m'ont annoncé que tu étais morte. Je ne savais plus les regardé en face. Petit à petit au fur à mesure que les années passait je devenais un vrai voyou. J'étais violent en vers les autres et j'avais des problèmes avec la police. À mes seize ans, je me suis enfuis de la maison. Alors que j'errais dans les bois, je me fis happer par un anima qui m'amena sur Earthland j'appris la magie du God Slayer de l'eau. Et je rejoignis Sabertooth.

\- Quand je pense que mon petit frère est plus vieux que moi ? tu as quoi 23 ans maintenant ?

\- Oui et tu n'en que 20.

\- Viens, je vais te présente à Fairy tail, ils sont devenus un peu comme ma famille.

Une fois arrivée dans la taverne, tout le monde se tut en voyant le jeune membre de Sabertooth accroché à Cassy. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat prêts à en découdre. À par Mira qui s'imaginait déjà à quoi ressemblerait leurs enfants

\- Cassy, peux-tu présenter ton invité un peu collant avant qu'il ne se fassent tuer ? demanda le Maitre Makarof.

\- Bien sûr, maître. Vous vous souvenez de mon histoire dans mon monde d'origine.

\- Oui, bien sûr mon enfant.

\- Et bien je vous présente Léo, mon seul et unique petit frère de sang. Il s'est aussi fait attraper aussi par un anima la même année que moi.

\- Ton petit-frère ? pourquoi ne l'avais tu pas dit plus tôt ?

\- Eh bien, je n'étais pas sur et donc je voulais confirmer avant de vous l'annoncer.

\- C'est pour cela que tu pleurais tantôt ? demanda Kyo

\- Oui.

\- Léo, pourrais-tu te décrocher de ta sœur pour qu'on puisse voir ton visage ?

\- D'accord. Je te présente je m'appelle Léo et je suis un God Slayer d'eau, j'ai 23ans.

\- Mais tu es plus vieux que Cassy comment tu peux être plus vieux si tu es son petit frère ?

\- C'est simple pour devenir une dragon slayer, ma sœur est resté dans une autre dimension pendant 5 ans pour son entrainement mais elle n'a pas vieilli pendant ce temps moi je m'entrainai dans ce monde et j'ai continué de vieillir normalement. Monsieur, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Oui, si j'ai bien deviné tu peux rejoindre la guilde si tu veux.

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- C'est simple, tu viens de retrouver ta sœur a qui tu tiens beaucoup et tu ne veux surement plus la quitté et vu comment Minerva s'est comporté envers toi pendant les GMG. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir ?

\- Léo, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, Cassy et merci encore Maitre. Je vais m'occuper de tout pour ma dissolution de Sabertooth alors je vais vous laisser et vous rejoindre dans quelque jours.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Léo, la fête reparti de plus belle. Jusqu'à l'aurore pour certains alors que d'autre dormaient dans leur lit ou sur les tables de la taverne.


	15. Chapter 15: Bonne nouvelle et Magnolia

**Je suis désolé pour le temps qu'il m'appris pour recommencer à écrire un nouveau chapitre. J'ai été quelque peu en manque d'inspiration et donc j'ai lu plein de fiction d'autre auteur que j'ai adoré et puis j'ai oublié de reprendre ma fiction. Je suis encore désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et je tâchera de continuer à publier le plus vite possible. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

Chapitre 15 : bonne nouvelle et retour à Magnolia

Maintenant que les jeux étaient finis, les membres de Fairy tail commencèrent à faire leur bagage. Seul Kyo restait dans son coin car c'était le dernier jour qu'il resterait avec eux et ne voulait pas encore les quitté. Quand tout d'un coup, on toqua à la porte.

\- Entrez ! disa Cassy.

\- Cassy, pourrais-je te voir quelques minutes ? demanda le maître en entrant.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Excuses-moi cinq minutes, Kyo, je reviens vite. Disa-t-elle en accompagnant Makarof.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revenu en courant dans la chambre et pris le jeune garçon dans les bras et se mit à tournoyer.

\- Alors que dirait-tu de rester quelques jours en plus avec nous ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La directrice de l'agence d'adoption vient de me contacter pour savoir si je pouvais te garder encore car les travaux ont pris du retard. Les travailleurs étaient trop absorbés à regarder les jeux plutôt que de travailler.

\- Je peux, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui et tu viens même avec nous jusqu'à Magnolia, tu vivras chez moi pendant ce temps.

Sur le coup, il hurla de joie à l'idée de pouvoir rester encore avec elle et de pouvoir enfin voir la guilde en réalité. Il se détacha des bras de Cassy et finis en vitesse ses bagages. Bien sûr en fourrant n'importe comment ses vêtements dans sa valise. Et quitta la chambre sur le pas de course vers le couloir en hurlant le nom d'un certain dragon slayer. Cassy l'entendit dire à Luxus la bonne nouvelle.

Tout le long du trajet, Kyo était intenable tellement il était excité. Erza fut même tenté de le mettre K.O comme elle le faisait avec Natsu quand elle en avait marre de ses gémissements. Mais se retenu, en voyant le visage attendri de Lucy, Mirajane et Cassy. Après deux heures de cris de joie, Cassy eut un éclair de génie en disant au garçon que Luxus a dit qu'il voulait lui raconter encore de ses histoires. Et il partait sur le champs en courant.

\- Cassy ! comment-tu oses t'en débarrasser de cette façon ? Que feras-tu s'il se perd dans le train ? Que fera Luxus en le voyant arrivant ? disa Mirajane outré.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasses Erza était prêt à perdre patience. Et puis, je viens de l'entendre entrer dans le compartiment de Luxus et se jeter sur genoux. Et là, il vient de lui piquer ses écouteurs pour discuter. Et Luxus vient de me maudire.

\- D'accord, je comprends.

Tout le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme du moins pour les filles. Une fois arrivé, Cassy pris les affaires de Kyo pour le rejoindre à la sortie du train. Mais quel choque fut quand à peine descendu, les attendait une haie d'honneur par les habitants de Magnolia. Le maire attendit que tout le monde soit là et approcha du maître avant d'annoncer la nouvelle.

\- Bon retour et félicitations aux membres de Fairy tail pour le victoire. Toute la ville a voulu être là pour l'occasion. Nous vous avons préparer une fête et une surprise pour votre victoire. Suivez-nous !

Et il se retourna et partit en direction de l'autre bout de la ville. Tous les membres de Fairy tail se demandaient qu'elle était cette surprise. Le chemin leur furent sembla très long. Quand tout d'un coup, ils tombèrent sur un bâtiment imposant avec écrit Fairy tail dessus.

\- Voici votre surprise, nous avons fait reconstruire la guilde comme avant et en cadeau de tous les habitants.

\- Merci ! hurlèrent tous les membres tandis que le maître pleurait de joie à l'idée de ne pas devoir déjà dépenser la somme d'argent gagner pendant les jeux.

\- Natsu, allez sort le trophée que la fête puissent vraiment commencer !

\- Ouais ! hurla-t-il de joie.

Et il sortit de son sac non pas le trophée mais la couronne du roi qu'il avait piqué.

\- Pardon trompez ! disa-t-il en riant.

\- Natsu ! hurlèrent les membres exaspéré de Natsu et ses bêtises.

Il posa la couronne sur sa tête et sortit enfin le symbole de leur victoire. Et le dressa fièrement au-dessus de tout le monde. On pouvait entendre au loin entendre le roi hurler. Cassy se retourna en sentant qu'on lui tira sur la manche.

\- Cassy, c'est donc ça « FAIRY TAIl » ?

\- Oui et bienvenue.


	16. Chapter 16: l'arrivée maison et Léo

Chapitre 16 : Arrivée dans une nouvelle maison et de Léo

La fête dura jusqu'à tard le soir. Il était minuit passé quand Cassy reparti chez elle avec Kyo pour aller se coucher.

\- Il s'est enfin calmé. Disa Star qui volait tranquillement à côté d'eux.

\- J'aime le sourire qu'il a pendant qu'il dort, il est si chou. Je suis heureuse qu'il se plait ici.

Une fois arrivée chez elles, Cassy déposa le garçon dans le lit de la chambre d'amis pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Et puis elle se doucha avant de se coucher dans sa chambre et s'endormi. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, qu'elle se réveilla en entendant des pleurs. À peine elle se leva que Kyo déboula dans la chambre avec Star comme guide. En voyant la jeune femme assit sur le lit encore à moitié endormi, qu'il courut se jeter dans ses bras en pleurs.

\- Je suis là. qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je me … suis… réveillé et je ne … reconnaissait rien… et j'étais seul. J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonner comme les autres.

\- Oh mais je ne ferai pas cela. Je ne voulais juste pas te réveiller demain vu que tu aurais fait la grasse matinée. Tu dois être fatigué d'avoir fait la fête toute la journée.

\- Je peux rester avec toi pour dormir, s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas me réveiller encore seul.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle s'allongea alors et le pris dans les bras. Même pas cinq minutes après, ils étaient tous les trois dans les bras de Morphée avec Star à leurs pied. Le reste de la nuit se passa très bien.

Il était neuf heures et demi quand Cassy se réveilla pour préparer le déjeuner en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Kyo en quittant le lit. Et se mit à préparer plusieurs assiette d'œuf et de bacon et de toast. Ainsi qu'elle sortit des tasses et des bols pour les céréales. Une fois que tout était prêt, elle alla réveillé Kyo pour lui dire que le petit déjeuner était sur la table. Pas tout à fait sortit des songes, Kyo marchait comme un zombie en tenant la main pour le diriger jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'odeur de la nourriture qui lui fit un coup de jus. Et il lâcha sa main pour se diriger vers la table et regarder avec émerveillement les plats préparés.

\- C'est toi qui as tout fait ? Ça a l'air délicieux.

\- Oui, allez commençons à manger avant que ce ne soit froid.

\- Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, on toqua à la porte. Cassy se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle revenu par la suite avec un homme un peu plus vieux. Kyo semblait l'avoir déjà vu puis il se rappela que c'était Léo, le frère de la jeune femme.

\- Bonjour ! Justement j'ai faim ! disa-t-il en asseyant et commença à manger.

\- Léo, comment as-tu su où j'habitais ? Et pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste mais je voulais aller avec toi pour m'inscrire dans la guilde et pourrais-je venir vivre ici ?

\- Pas de problème mais pourquoi veux-tu vivre ici ?

\- Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, ne croit pas que je vais te quitter de si vite.

\- D'accord, tu auras la chambre d'ami. Kyo, cela ne te dérange pas que tu dormes avec moi pendant que tu restes ici ?

\- Non, bien sûr. J'adore dormir près de toi.

\- Allons, faisons, les présentations.

\- D'accord, grande sœur. Je suis Léo Kokoro et j'ai 23 ans. Je suis le petit frère de Cassy et je suis un god slayer d'eau. J'aime l'eau, me battre et ma sœur.

\- Je suis Kyo et j'ai 8 ans. Je suis orphelin et Cassy me garde pendant la rénovation de l'agence d'adoption. Et je suis fan de Luxus comme elle.

\- Kyo ! Je ne suis pas fan de lui. Disa Cassy rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Tu repars quand gamin pour que puisse avoir ma sœur pour moi seul.

\- Dans deux jours, et puis elle ne saura jamais toute à toi. Et puis, tais-toi, espèce de Siscon!

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se défier du regard. On pouvait pratiquement voir des éclairs sortir de leurs yeux. Cassy chercha un moyen de dévié la conversation. Quand tout d'un coup, elle eut un éclair de génie.

\- Léo, vas mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre. Kyo, il faut se préparer pour aller à la guilde. Tu veux te changer dans ma chambre ou dans la salle de bain. Tu veux peut-être te laver avant de partir.

\- Oui, je vais aller dans la salle de bain. Tu pourras m'aider pour me montrer comment se servir de la douche ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Vas vite chercher tes affaires.

Une fois tout le monde prêts, ils purent enfin se diriger vers la guilde. Une fois arrivée, ils eurent droit à une vue de l'apocalypse. Des bagarres avaient éclatés dans la guilde, ce qui expliquai les tables brisés, les trous dans les murs ainsi que le bon nombre de personnes inconscientes sur le sol. Seule Mirajane était fidèle au poste en train d'astiquer des verres.

\- Bonjour, Mirajane.

\- Bonjour, Cassy, Kyo et Léo. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Mon frère est venu voir s'il pouvait toujours s'inscrire comme mage ici.

\- Oh bien sûr, j'ai juste le tampon juste là. De quel couleur et où veux-tu la marque ?

\- En bleu clair, sur mon pectoraux gauche.

\- Voilà, c'est fait.

\- Bienvenue dans la guilde de Fairy tail, Léo. Et maintenant, faisons la fête pour l'arrivée de notre nouveau membre ! hurla le maître qui apparut de nulle part.

Et la fête recommença, ceux évanouis sur le sol, se réveillèrent et recommencèrent à boire et se battre mais cette fois emportant Léo dedans. Pendant ce temps, Cassy surveillait d'un œil que Kyo ne se fasse pas happer mais elle fut vite rassurer quand elle le vit rejoindre Luxus. Et elle pensa qu'elle adorai former une famille avec eux deux.

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit chapitre et n'hésiter pas à mettre des commentaires. Je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe.**


	17. Chapter 17: Malentendu

Chapitre 17 : Malentendu

Le lendemain, Kyo passa la matinée dans le parc avec Luxus pour jouer. Alors que l'heure du diner se rapprochèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers la guilde pour manger. Le jeune garçon heureux de retrouver Cassy prit de l'avancer et arriva en premier quand il entendit la voix des filles venant de la cuisine et s'arrêta pour écouter.

\- Enfin, je le ramène à l'orphelinat dans deux jours. J'ai tellement hâte de voir la directrice pour lui parler.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es de plus en plus heureuse que la date arrive. Quand il sera au courant, il va pleurer. Dit Lucy.

\- En plus tu te souviens, je parlais de m'en séparer et j'en ai trouvé une nouvelle et ont sera heureux tous les deux. Elle sera tellement que celui-là. Regarde la fiche que j'ai amenée et elle n'est pas chère du tout. Dit Cassy

Sur le coup, Kyo ouvrit la porte et hurla qu'il haïssait Cassy et qu'il était heureux de se débarrasser d'elle et de retourner à l'orphelinat où il ne saurait plus obligé de la voir. Et partit en courant vers la forêt.

Luxus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, à peine il entra dans la guilde qu'il entendit le garçon hurler et partir en courant. Puis il entendit des pleurs venant de la cuisine. Et il vit Cassy en pleurs en entrant avec Lucy et Mirajane qui essaya de la consoler.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- On en sait pas trop, on était en train de discuter quand il entrer et à hurler qu'il l'a haïssait et il est partit.

\- Je dois parler à Cassy, vous pouvez nous laisser seul, s'il vous plait.

\- Pas de problème et prend soin d'elle.

Et elles partirent les laissant seuls. Une fois calmé, Cassy raconta de quoi, elle parlait avec les filles. Luxus comprit que Kyo n'avait pas tout entendu ou tout comprit de la conversation.

\- Kyo t'aimes beaucoup, n'en doutes jamais ! Il faut le retrouver et lui expliquer.

\- Je ne peux pas quand il me verra, il me fuira et si c'est ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour moi.

\- Rentre chez-toi. Je vais le retrouver, lui expliquer et le ramener.

\- Merci Luxus.

Et il partit en direction de la forêt et ne mit pas longtemps à le retrouver assis près d'un gros arbre entrain de pleurer. Alors que Luxus s'approcha le jeune garçon prit ses jambes à son cou dans le sens opposé. Du coup, il fut obligé de se téléporter devant lui pour l'attraper et qu'il ne fuit plus. Le petit se débâtât un moment avant de se calmer.

\- C'est donc là que tu te caches ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Te parler de Cassy et de la conversation qu'elle a eue avec les filles.

\- Je veux plus entendre parler d'elle.

\- Tu sais qu'elle t'aime beaucoup.

\- Non, tu mens ! elle veut se débarrasser de moi et en prendre un autre.

\- C'est toi qui te trompes.

\- Non je l'ai entendu.

\- Tu crois ? tu n'as pas du tout entendu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Cassy n'est pas contente de se débarrasser de toi. Elle est contente car elle a eu l'autorisation de la directrice par une adoption.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela à avoir avec moi ?

\- Elle voulait t'en parler d'abord mais il était question de ton adoption. Elle voulait savoir ce que tu en pensais d'abord et ce qu'elle voulait se débarrasser c'était l'appartement. Elle voulait t'acheter une maison où tu pourrais avoir ton espace personnel.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Kyo avec plein d'espérance.

\- Oui et imagine-toi ce qu'elle a ressenti quand tu lui as dit que tu la haïssais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- C'est à elle qu'il faut dire cela.

Et ils se mirent en route pour aller chez Cassy. Une fois rentrés, Kyo alla courir en s'excusant et en pleurant dans les bras de la jeune femme. Après une vingtaine de minutes, ils revinrent dans le salon où les attendus Luxus qui fut attendrit de les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils invitèrent Luxus pour souper. Alors que Cassy préparait le repas, les deux garçons s'occupèrent ensemble. Le repas se passa très bien, ils avaient mangés des coquillettes aux œufs et un énorme gâteau chocolat. Après, ils se mirent dans le divan pour regarder un film tous les trois. Peu de temps après, Kyo s'endormit sur les genoux.

\- Merci Luxus.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour aujourd'hui et pour toute la semaine dernière avec Kyo.

\- C'est rien cela me fait plaisir.

\- Grâce à toi, mon rêve est presque en train de se réaliser ?

\- Quel rêve ?

\- Avoir ma famille, un enfant et une personne avec qui partager le reste de ma vie. Maintenant j'ai Kyo et quelqu'un qui m'intéresse mais ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Qui t'intéresse ?

\- Je préfère pas te le dire tu pourrais le prendre mal et je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On en reparlera une autre fois. Je suis en train de tomber de sommeil.

\- D'accord

Et ils s'endormirent tous les trois sur le canapé. Mais à l'idée que la femme qu'il aime puissent en aimer un autre, le perturba beaucoup au point qu'il ne dormit pas très bien.

**Bientôt très bientôt Luxus et Cassy vont se rapprocher. Je suis désolé pour l'attente mais j'espère que vous aimerez la suite. Ne vous inquiétez pas les prochains chapitre viendra dans les minutes qui suit ou demain.**

**Merci pour l'attente et tout les commentaires**

**N'hésiter pas à continuer à commenter et à lire**


	18. Chapter 18: Adoption et nouvelle maison

Chapitre 18 : l'adoption et nouvelle maison.

Deux jours plus tard, Cassy partit avec Kyo pour Crocus et ainsi remplir les papiers d'adoption. Depuis le malentendu, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, en les voyants les gens pensaient voir une mère et son fils. Durant le voyage en train, Kyo s'était endormis dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Arrivée à l'agence, la directrice fut choqué de voir le changement dans le comportement du jeune garçon. Mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait enfin trouvé sa place et en même temps rassuré d'avoir vu le comportement quelque peu terrifiant quand Cassy voulait protéger sa famille.

\- Kyo, alors comment vas-tu ? demanda la directrice.

\- Ca va très bien, j'adore tout le monde mais surtout Cassy et Luxus. Je suis trop content de pouvoir vivre avec.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi souvent que possible.

\- Merci, allons passons à la signature des documents.

Après avoir signer les documents et dire au revoir à la directrice, Cassy décida de faire les boutiques avec Kyo pour lui acheter une nouvelle garde-robe et des jeux. Puis ils allèrent chercher des glaces avant de repartir pour Magnolia.

Le retour fut très calme, Kyo était épuisé d'avoir marché toute la journée. Cassy du même le porter sur son dos pour revenir de la gare jusque chez elle. Une fois arrivés, elle le coucha dans le lit, mis les sacs dans un coin de sa chambre. Puis elle réveilla son frère qui s'était endormi devant la lacrima-tv et lui dit d'aller se mettre au lit. Il lui fit la bise comme un zombie avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Cassy décida de manger un bout puis se lava pour finir par se coucher près de Kyo.

Le lendemain, la matinée fut très calme. Léo est partit tôt en mission. Kyo jouait avec ses nouveaux jouets pendant que Cassy fesait un peu le ménage. Quand l'heure venu de diner, elle annonça au jeune garçon qu'elle avait rendez-vous pour voir des maisons.

\- Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Kyo.

\- Bien sûr, ce sera aussi ta future maison, je veux qu'elle te plaise aussi.

\- Super, est-ce que Luxus peut venir aussi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je vais l'appeler tout de suite pour savoir.

Après avoir appelé et qu'il est accepté de venir, ils avaient convenu de se retrouver devant l'agence deux heures plus tard. Ils visitèrent plusieurs maisons mais les trois premières maisons ne furent guère satisfaisante. Il fallut attendre la quatrième pour que Cassy et Kyo aient un coup de cœur.

Il s'agissait d'une maison de taille moyenne avec deux chambres, une salle de bain, une salle de jeu, un bureau, ainsi que les pièces de vies communes et un grand jardin clôturé. Elle se trouvait à cinq minutes de Magnolia. Et ils pouvaient emménagés quand ils voulaient. Cassy prévu donc de faire cela le week-end qui venait, comme cela elle avait le temps pour acheter tous les meubles qu'elle aurait besoin pour emménager. Luxus se proposa avec les Raijin de les aider.

\- Tu as choisi une très belle maison pour toi et Kyo. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit même après avoir emménager. Je suis content de voir si heureux tous les deux.

Une fois, les clés de la maison remis, ils partirent faires quelques courses. Donc ils se rendirent dans un magasin de peintures pour choisir les couleurs pour les chambres et les autres pièces. Cassy choisit du bordeaux et du bleu nuit alors que Kyo choisit du bleu-vert pour les chambres. Pour le reste de la maison fut choisi des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes. Et ils passèrent tous les trois la fin de la journée à repeindre l'intérieur de la journée ensemble, ensuite chez eux pour se reposer.


	19. Chapter 19: Confession

Chapitre 19 : confession

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lequel Cassy et Kyo eurent le temps d'emménager avec l'aide de leurs amis. Pendant ce temps, Luxus réfléchissait à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Cassy au début de la semaine. Il craignait qu'elle finisse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Du coup, il décida de faire le premier pas. Il se dirigea donc vers la guilde d'un pas décidé et s'arrêta une fois arrivé devant les portes pour prendre son courage à deux mains. Après cinq minutes, il entra dans la guilde et il remarquât directement que l'élue de son cœur était au bar avec Lucy et Mirajane. Kyo quand à lui observait les pouvoirs de Romeo d'un œil émerveillé. Il prit son temps pour rassembler ses forces malgré qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un choc pareil entre ses émotions en lui. Il ressentait de l'appréhension et de la joie à l'idée de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à ce moment précis. Et enfin, il s'approcha des filles.

\- Bonjour Luxus ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? dit Mira

\- Bonjour et euh… non merci. Bonjour Cassy.

\- Salut Luxus, comment ça va ?

\- Ça va très bien merci. Excuses-moi, je pourrais te parler en privé, s'il te plait ? demanda Luxus.

\- Bien sûr. Lucy, tu pourrais surveiller Kyo pendant que je m'absentes.

Les voyants quittés la guilde, Lucy lança un coup d'œil qui comprit directement le message et qui donc les suivirent en prenant Kyo avec. Les évènements n'avait passé inaperçu par un certain petit bonhomme. Une fois arrivé près du grand arbre dans le parc, Luxus réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet. Aucun des deux ne s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient épilés par quatre paires d'yeux.

\- Luxus, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Cassy.

\- Oui, très bien. Je cherche juste mes mots.

\- D'accord, prends tout ton temps.

\- Merci. Je voulais te dire que tu étais une femme extraordinaire, très belle et intelligente. Tu as adopté un superbe gamin. Et j'ai adoré passé le temps avec toi et avec lui. Je voudrais pour passer plus de temps avec toi et apprendre à mieux te connaître car tu me plais beaucoup. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose pareil pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie tout le temps de t'embrasser, de te prendre dans mes bras, voir à quoi tu ressembles quand tu dors ou quand tu réveilles. Depuis que j'ai fait connaissance avec toi, je ne peux plus voir ma vie sans toi à mes côtes. À l'idée que tu puisses tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un me fout une de ses trouilles que je n'en dort pas de la nuit. Pour te dire, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard et que je t'aime. Accepterais-tu d'être ma petite amie et d'avoir notre premier rendez-vous ce soir ?

Cassy ne savait pas quoi répondre, elle n'avait jamais aussi heureuse mis à part ses moments avec Kyo. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps. Quand Luxus la regarda, il fut surpris de la voir pleurée et sourire autant. Elle se jeta presque aussitôt à son cou pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser fut tellement passionné car dedans passait toutes les émotions que les deux ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Une fois qu'ils durent cassé le baiser pour respirer. Cassy se colla contra sa poitrine.

\- Luxus, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que dire à l'homme que j'aime que je veux sortir avec lui. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que tu ressentirai les mêmes sentiments à mon égard que j'ai pour le tien. Et je peux te dire que je n'aime ressenti quelque chose de pareil pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime Luxus.

Et ils se ré embrassèrent mais cette fois-ci avec plus de douceur. Leurs moments parfaits fut interrompu par des cris de joie qui parvenait de derrière eux. Quel fut leur surprise de voir Lucy, Mirajane, Kyo et le Maître qui était venu les espionner. Ils sautaient et dansaient tous à présent de joie. Ils pouvaient entendre le Maître pleurer de joie à l'idée que son petit-fils aye trouvé l'amour et que ce soit réciproque et ainsi que l'espérance de voir la lignée avoir un avenir radieux. Kyo les rejoignit en courant et sauta dans les bras de Cassy et de Luxus pour recevoir un gros câlin.

\- Ne t'imagines pas que je vais te laisser l'avoir, surtout ces câlins et ces bisous. Voleur ! Dit Kyo clairement jaloux.

\- Compris, gamin. Mais je te l'empruntes ce soir. Et un jour, je vous emmènerais passer une semaine à Akane Resort.

\- Trop cool. On part quand ?

\- Pas tout de suite, car je dois aller faire une mission de deux semaines dans deux jours.

\- D'accord.

\- Cassy, si cela te va, je viendrai te chercher à 18 heures ?

\- Oui mais j'ai juste un petit problème car je ne peux pas laisser Kyo seul.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupera de lui. Dirent en cœur Lucy et Mira.

\- Je suis désolé Kyo. Pour me pardonner, je t'emmènerais en mission demain et on ne sera rien que nous deux.

\- Cassy ! A quoi tu penses ? C'est trop dangereux !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Maître. J'ai choisi une mission où il faut chercher des ingrédients dans une forêt qui n'est habitée que par des animaux inoffensif. Et ensuite, il faut aller divertir des enfants dans une école de magie. Et puis, pour qui me prenez-vous pour mettre mon enfant en danger ?

\- Je suis désolé, Cassy. Mais je sais à quel point mes enfants peuvent être casse-cou en mission. Alors amusez-vous bien ce soir et demain ! Je vais maintenant rentrer à la guilde pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Dit-il en disparaissant sans qu'il n'est le temps de rien dire.

\- Je vais y aller pour commencer à me préparer. Au fait, Luxus, où m'emmènes-tu pour savoir comment m'habiller.

\- Mets quelque chose de chaud. Je ne te dirai rien de plus, c'est une surprise.

\- A tantôt alors !

Elle fit une bise sur la joue de Luxus puis partie avec Kyo en le tenant par la main. Une fois arrivée, elle commença par préparer le souper pour Kyo et les filles. Une fois fini, elle laissa le repas mijoter et monta en haut pour se préparer avec le jeune garçon à ses pieds. Elle sorti de la salle de bain après trente minutes. Elle était habillée en robe noire à manche longue qui épousait bien les formes de son corps avec un décolleté pas très profond et qui s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse. Elle porte des bas noire avec des bottes noires molletonnées. Elle avait aussi légèrement bouclé ses cheveux pour un effet naturel et s'était maquillé de manière naturel et discrète.

\- Tu es trop belle ! s'exclama Kyo qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Merci, mon chéri.

Elle se pencha, pris Kyo dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin et une bise sur le front. Le jeune garçon adorait à présent ses démonstrations d'affection et du coup se rapprocha pour approfondir le câlin. Quand tout d'un coup, on sonna à la porte donc ils descendirent en bas. C'était Mirajane et Cassy qui venait garder Kyo.

\- Waouh ! Cassy, tu es sublime. Fit Lucy.

\- Merci, je vous ai préparé un ragoût, vous n'avez qu'à le réchauffer.

\- Cassy, amuses-toi bien… dit Kyo en regardant ses pieds.

\- Je viendrai te faire la bise en revenant… Non, j'ai encore une meilleure idée, tu peux dormir dans mon lit. Tu dois écouter Lucy et Mira et te coucher tôt, compris ?

\- Pourquoi me couchez tôt ? demanda-t-il avec une mine dépité.

\- Je ne voudrais pas faire une certaine mission toute seule car un certain jeune homme sera trop fatigué pour venir…

\- C'est promis ! J'irai coucher tôt ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alors qu'elle le prit dans ses bras, un éclair retentit devant la porte et qui fut suivis de la sonnette.

**J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre et celui qui vient. Surtout ceux qui voulait que la relation entre Luxus et Cassy s'améliore.**

**Merci à DemonOfHells pour son commentaire qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ainsi que Pommeverte46, Anju-san, Naoli, Denshitoakuma, Crosswald, Matirudo-san et StrangeEye. Toute les personnes qui me follow et on mis mon histoire dans leur favorite**

**Cassy**


	20. Chapter 20: le rendez-vous

Chapitre 20 : Le rendez-vous

Cassy ouvrit donc la porte pour trouver Luxus habillé d'une chemise bleu foncé et d'un jean noir et de son manteau favori sur les épaules et tenant un bouquet de fleurs rouge et blanche. Il lui tendit le bouquet sans dire un mot. Il était sous le choc, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnante et sublime. Il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux d'elle encore une fois. Il se dit aussi qu'il était sûrement le plus chanceux au monde et se voyait déjà passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés et bien sûr avec Kyo. Il décida qu'il se battra tout sa vie pour la rendre heureuse s'il le fallait.

\- Eh bien, Luxus, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu sonnes à la porte ? demanda Mirajane.

\- De quoi tu parles ? dit Luxus qui était sortie de ses songes.

\- À cause du bouquant que tu fais en téléportant. On ne peut pas dire que tu es très discret.

\- Mira… dit-il de manière excédé en grognant.

\- Laisses-le un peu tranquille, Mira. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est stressé, le pauvre. Tu le taquineras plus tard.

\- Cassy, tu es magnifique.

\- Tu es très bien aussi.

\- On peut y aller si cela te convient.

\- Bien sûr ! Bonne soirée Kyo, Lucy et les filles. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tantôt. Dit-elle en faisant la bise à Kyo.

\- Bonne soirée à vous ! dirent les trois en voyant les tourtereaux s'éloigner.

Alors qu'ils marchèrent dans la ville de Magnolia tranquillement accroché au bras l'un de l'autre. Cassy ne tenait plus en place, se demanda ce que Luxus avait prévu pour la soirée. Elle était tellement prise qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils arrivaient à la plage qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la guilde. Ce fut que quand Luxus lui fit remarquer qu'il était arrivé qu'elle vit le paysage qui s'offrait devant elle. Il y avait une grande couverture étalé sur le sable avec de gros coussins et sur le côté un gros panier avec comme vue le coucher de soleil dans tout sa splendeur. Cassy était tellement émue par ce qu'elle ne disa plus rien, ce qui inquiétas Luxus. Il se dit que cela ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il avait fait la pire bourde de sa vie. Et ses inquiétudes redoublèrent en sentant des larmes coulées le long du visage de sa dulcinée.

\- Je suis désolé, Cassy. Je vais trouver autre chose…

Il se fit couper par un baiser pleine de fouge et salé. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais décida de répondre au baiser. Il dura quelques minutes avant qu'ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Cassy le prit dans les bras et se colla le plus possible contre lui tout en profitant de sa chaleur.

\- Luxus, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

\- Je suis désolé, tu es en colère. Je vais tout de suite trouvé quelque chose de mieux. Qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir ?

\- Tu n'as rien compris, je ne pleure pas que je suis en colère ou déçu. Ce sont des larmes de joie, personne n'a jamais quelque chose comme cela pour moi. J'aime tout ce que tu as fait, c'est même au-delà des mots. Je suis tellement heureuse d'être là avec toi. Merci, Luxus.

\- Je suis content que cela te fasse autant plaisir. Que le reste te plaira autant.

\- Je n'en ai aucun doute et puis tant que je passe ce moment avec toi. Cela ne peut-être que génial.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à la couverture où il la fit s'assoir pendant qu'il allumait un feu et quelques torches. Puis il ouvrit le panier et sortit une bouteille de vin et des petits plats. Tout avait l'air succulent. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui demanda ce qui lui ferait plaisir. Le repas se passa très bien. Une fois fini, ils rangèrent les plats dans le panier et se couchèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, tout ce qui comptait sur le moment s'était la présence des deux ensemble pour se sentent en pleine béatitude.

Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent car la soirée n'était pas finie et Luxus avait prévu autre chose. Ils se rendirent donc au cinéma en pleine aire que Luxus avait réservé pour l'occasion. Il avait aussi demandé que l'on passe le film préféré de Cassy. Elle fut très touchée qu'il sache autant sur ce qu'elle aime. Ils ne virent pas grand-chose du film car après une vingtaine de minutes à cause de quelques regards. Ils finirent leur reste du film à s'embrasser, les seuls moments de pauses furent pour se permettre de respirer. Une fois le film fini, il la raccompagna jusque chez elle.

\- Merci, Luxus, je n'ai pas une soirée aussi agréable et géniale. J'espère que cela se refera assez souvent.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé notre rendez-vous. Et je te promets que je te demanderai une fois revenu de mission.

\- Non !

\- Quoi ? je crois que tu t'étais plu ?

\- Oui et plus encore mais à ton retour de mission. Tu es invité pour venir diner avec moi et Kyo. À part si cela ne te convient pas ?

\- Rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de manger quelque chose que tu as fait et de passer la journée avec toi et Kyo.

\- Super ! je crois que je ferai mieux de rentrer Lucy et Mirajane écoutent derrière la porte et je crois que j'aurais droit à l'interrogatoire. Bonne nuit !

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi !

Ils se donnèrent un dernier baiser et Luxus s'en alla. Cassy pris deux minutes pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte. Alors elle rentra et après une heure, à devoir tout raconter de son rencard, les filles décidèrent de partir. Cassy pris par la suite un bon bain, se mit en pyjama et se coucha dans son lit au côté de Kyo qui en sentant la chaleur de la jeune femme se rapprocha pour venir dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit avec un grand sourire.

**Alors avez-vous aimé ? Ce petit premier rendez-vous, j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais pour le rendre très romantique. Laissez des com's si cela vous plaît où si vous avez des suggestions pour leur prochain rendez-vous. J'adorais avoir vos avis sur cela. Le prochain chapitre parlera de la mission avec Kyo.**

**Cassyfairy**


	21. Chapter 21: Première mission avec Kyo

Chapitre 21 : la première mission avec Kyo

Elle se réveilla doucement vers dix heures, Kyo dormait toujours donc elle se leva et alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Une fois le repas prêt, elle réveilla Kyo et mangea avec lui. Ensuite, ils se préparèrent pour partir prendre le train et pendant le voyage, Kyo ne tenait plus en place alors que Cassy passa son temps à lire. Une fois arrivée à Poni, elle se dirigea vers un hôtel pour passer une nuit avec Kyo avant d'aller voir le commanditaire de la mission. Quand elle arriva devant, elle décida de sonner. Et un majordome leur ouvrit la porte cinq minutes après.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? dit le majordome.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Cassy de Fairy tail, je suis venu pour la mission qui a été adressé à notre guilde.

\- Oh bien sûr, entrez mon maître va vous recevoir dans quelques instants. Dit-il en les installent dans le salon avant de repartir chercher son maître.

\- Alors Kyo, je voudrais que tu restes calme et poli avec le commanditaire car cela peut affecter la réputation de la guilde.

\- D'accord.

\- Bonjour, jeunes gens, je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté la mission. Comment vous appelez-vous et votre magie si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis Cassy Kokoro et je suis une dragon slayer.

\- Et moi, je suis Kyo et je ne suis pas encore un mage.

\- Excusez-moi, cela me perturbe un peu. Mais cette mission n'est pas trop facile pour vous et pourquoi amenez-vous un non-mage avec vous ?

\- Je vais vous expliquer. Je voulais montrer à Kyo, comment se passait une mission alors j'en ai choisi une qui n'applique pas le besoin de se battre. Et ce n'est pas toujours amusant de se battre souvent, il faut de temps pour prendre quelque chose de plus calme pour se ressourcer et profiter du paysage. Bien sûr tout en restant sérieux pendant la mission.

\- Et jeune garçon, ton amie est très bien, prends exemple sur elle.

\- Ce n'est pas mon amie, monsieur !

\- Ah bon, qui est-elle donc pour toi alors ?

\- C'est ma maman.

\- Eh bien, ça alors. Je ne m'en serais jamais douter vu qu'elle est jeune et tu dois avoir pris de ton père.

\- Cassy m'a adopté, il n'y a pas longtemps mais je la considère déjà comme ma maman. Je l'aime plus que tout.

\- Félicitation à vous deux et bonne chance pour la mission. Voici la liste des ingrédients et des photos pour que vous sachiez quoi chercher.

\- Merci, monsieur. On vous ramener cela le plus vite possible.

\- Au revoir et bonne chance à tous les deux.

\- Au revoir.

Et ils quittèrent la maison pour se rendre directement dans la forêt. Arrivée à l'entrée de la forêt, Cassy s'assit et dit à Kyo de venir s'assoir sur ses genoux.

\- Kyo.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas avec le monsieur.

\- Tu pensais vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu es dit ça. Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et lui faisant des bisous et des chatouilles.

\- Ahahahah… Arrêtes Cassy ! J'arrive plus à respirer.

\- Kyo, tu dois me promettre une chose !

\- Quoi ?

\- Que si tu as besoin de dire quelque chose ou si tu veux quelque chose. Tu n'hésiteras pas à me le dire ou demander.

\- D'accord. Alors Cassy, un jour quand je me sentirais capable pourrais-je t'appeler maman ?

\- Rien ne me fera plus plaisir.

Ils se firent des câlins pendant quelques minutes. Puis Cassy lui montra ensuite les photos des plantes qu'ils avaient besoin pour la mission. Elle disa à Kyo de bien resté où elle pouvait le voir et de bien faire attention. Tout se passa bien après trois heures de recherche, quand ils eurent fini, ils révérèrent chez le commanditaire. Ce fut le majordome qui les reçut.

\- Tenez, voici les ingrédients que vous avez demandé pour la mission.

\- Merci. Mon maître est désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donnez votre récompense mais il m'a demandé de vous le remettre à sa place. Et tiens jeune homme, voici un petit extra. Monsieur m'a dit que tu pourrais t'acheter ce que tu veux.

\- Merci beaucoup. Alors Kyo, tu n'as rien à dire ?

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Ah oui, vous avez rendez-vous à dix heures demain à l'école et vous aurez fini à seize heures.

\- Merci, au revoir. Dit Lucy.

\- Au revoir, monsieur. Dit Kyo.

\- Au revoir en espérant bientôt vous revoir. Dit le majordome.

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel pour déposer leur affaire et ressortirent car voulait les magasins de vêtements, il demanda à Cassy de rester dans le coin et de ne pas regarder. Après une demi-heure, il revenait avec un sac et rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel. Ils décidèrent de ne ressortir que pour souper.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu t'es acheté de beau ?

\- C'est une surprise pour toi.

\- Il ne fallait pas cet argent était pour toi.

\- Tu m'as dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais avec. Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que m'a donné une famille, une maison, des vêtements, des jouets,… Alors moi aussi, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose.

\- Je te remercie. Mais toi aussi tu m'as donné beaucoup de choses.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une famille, de l'amour, tu as même dit à un inconnu que tu me considérais comme ta mère. Si tu savais, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi heureuse que depuis que je t'ai à mais cotés.

\- Tiens maintenant ouvres ton cadeau. Je suis très heureux que tu m'es adopté.

\- Moi aussi.

Et elle ouvrit alors le paquet et de découvrit une magnifique robe cocktail fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse et décolleté dans le dos. Elle était de couleur cramoisi. Elle fit une grosse bise à Kyo avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Une fois sorti, Kyo trouva qu'elle était belle et même plus encore. Il trouva qu'il avait bien choisi et qu'elle pourrait rendre jalouse une déesse.

\- Mon dieu, Kyo ! Elle est magnifique. Comment as-tu trouvé la bonne taille ?

\- J'ai regardé l'étiquette de ta robe que tu as utilisée pour ton rendez-vous avec Luxus. Je l'ai noté sur un morceau de papier et j'ai demandé de l'aide à la vendeuse.

\- Ça alors ! Tu es un petit filou.

En voyant l'heure, elle dit qu'elle allait vite se rechanger car il était bientôt dix-neuf heures et que les restaurants seront plein. Alors ils partirent en vitesse et allèrent manger. Une heure et demie plus tard, il était de retour dans la chambre. Ils mirent leurs pyjamas, se brossèrent les dents et s'installèrent dans le lit pour regarder un film d'animation. Kyo s'endormit pendant le film alors Cassy ferma la lacrima-tv et se coucha aussi.

Le lendemain, elle se leva et réveilla Kyo à huit heures. Ils se préparèrent pour leur journée mais d'abord, ils allèrent déjeuner dans un restaurant à proximité de l'école. Kyo choisit un petit pain au chocolat et un chocolat chaud alors que Cassy prit six petits pains au chocolat, dix croissant et une cruche de chocolat chaud. Une fois fini, il était dix heures moins vingt. Une fois arrivée à l'école, l'institutrice les accueillir et leur expliqua comment allait se passer la journée. La matinée, les enfants poseraient des questions à Cassy sur la guilde, sa magie et le tournois de la magie. L'après-midi, elle ferait une démonstrations de son pouvoirs et conseillerai les enfants sur quelques petites choses. Elle alla donc les présentés aux enfants qui furent très heureux de voir une star dans leur école. Alors que Cassy répondait aux questions des enfants, Kyo était seul dans son coin. En le voyant, l'institutrice s'approcha.

\- Je suis désolé mes élèves accaparent ta maman.

\- C'est parce qu'elle est géniale et c'est la plus cool. Je suis très heureux qu'elle m'est adopté. Je ne me suis jamais aussi bien et à ma place que près d'elle.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi. Tu en as de la chance. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Malgré qu'il avait discuté avec l'institutrice, il se sentait toujours seul et jaloux des autres enfants. Alors quand sonna l'heure du diner, il se précipita dans ses jambes en pleurs manquant de la faire tomber. Les autres enfants se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que leur maîtresse les appelle pour qu'ils se rendent à la cafétéria et en même temps laisser un peu d'intimités au jeune garçon et sa mère. Voyant que tout le monde furent partie, Cassy prit Kyo dans ses bras et alla s'assoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu ne te sens pas bien, mon chérie ?

Il ne répondit rien, resta accrocha à elle la tête enfouie dans le cou de la jeune femme et continua à pleurer. Elle décida d'attendre qu'il se calme et commença à le caresser le dos et la tête. Après une dizaine de minutes, il avait arrêté de pleurer mais ne répondait toujours pas.

\- Kyo, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais promis hier ? Alors s'il te plaît, il faut que tu parles, je ne suis pas Volen qui lit dans les pensées. Sinon tu ne veux toujours pas, je saurai obliger d'utiliser la torture et tu sais comment cela s'appelle ? Ce sont les chatouilles. Alors trois, deux…

\- J'aime pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ?

\- Que tu t'occupes des enfants et que tu m'abandonnes. Tu finiras par les trouver mieux que moi et ensuite tu me remettras à l'orphelinat.

\- Tu ne penses pas cela, j'espère ?! Je ne ferai jamais quelque chose pareil. Tu es la personne qui m'est le plus précieuse. Tu es mon fils. Et je suis désolé que tu te sois senti seul. Tu pourras rester avec moi après-midi et quand on sera de retour à la maison, tu auras droit à ton cours personnel pour apprendre la magie et on fera tout ce que tu voudras.

\- C'est vrai, tu vas m'apprendre la magie. Je peux être mage comme toi ?

\- Bien sûr, tu ne le sais pas mais ton potentiel magique doit être plus grand que les enfants de ton âge. Une fois grand, tu seras un grand mage qui saura protéger tous ses êtres chers.

\- Génial, je peux rester encore dans tes bras le reste de diner.

\- Peut-être pas dans mes bras mais sur mes genoux pas de problème.

\- Pourquoi ? dit- il triste près à se remettre à pleurer.

\- Parce que cela risque d'être difficile de manger si je te fais un gros câlin. Et puis si tu manges pas, tu ne pourras devenir un grand et fort mage. Après avoir mangé, je te ferai un gros câlin jusqu'à la sonnerie, puis tu resteras près de moi et tu commenceras à réfléchir à quel genre de magie, tu veux ?

\- D'accord.

La fin de la journée se passa bien, tous les enfants étaient heureux. Et Kyo pu revenir sur le dos de Cassy. Une fois rentrée à l'hôtel, ils rangèrent leurs affaires et prirent le train pour revenir. Tout le long du trajet, Kyo dormit accrocher à elle.


	22. Chapter 22: la magie de Kyo

Chapitre 22 : La Magie de Kyo

Quelques jours avait passé depuis le retour de la mission, tous les membres avait remarqué le changement qui s'était opérer chez Kyo. Il ne quittait plus Cassy d'une semelle ce qui inquiéta cette dernière. Elle réfléchissait à une moyen pour Kyo d'apprendre la magie. Elle n'était pas une référence vu que c'était Celestia qui lui avait tous appris. Puis elle eut une idée.

\- Je suis désolé, Kyo, je dois m'absenter un moment. Tu pourrais aller jouer avec Romeo et les autres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois parler avec le maître à propos de quelque chose.

\- D'accord.

Et il partit avec moment d'hésitation et rejoignit les autres enfants mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Cassy alors qu'elle s'éloignait vers le bureau de Makarof. On voyait dans ses yeux de la peur. Ce que remarqua Mirajane et qui décida d'en parler à Cassy une fois que Kyo dormirait.

Arrivée devant la porte, Cassy toqua et reçut pratiquement une réponse qu'elle pouvait entrer. Le maître sembla passionné par ses papiers de plainte contre l'équipe Natsu.

\- Bonjour, Maître.

\- Bonjour, Cassy. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- J'aurai besoin d'aide pour Kyo.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oui et non. Je voudrais qu'il apprenne la magie car vous avez surement remarqué mais ses pouvoirs augmentent et j'ai peur d'un jour, il se blesse quelqu'un.

\- Je comprends mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé durant la mission. Le maître réfléchi à une solution à ses deux problèmes. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara qu'il fallait commencer par trouver quel type de magie détenait Kyo. Il dit qu'il allait organiser cela pour le lendemain. Pour le deuxième problème, il lui conseilla d'en parler avec Mirajane et Lucy. Elle lui répondit qu'elle avait peut-être trouver une solution mais elle devait en parler avec les filles. Elle remercia ensuite le maître et reparti voir Kyo. En la voyant revenir, Kyo courra dans ses bras et elle le réceptionna. Puis elle se dirigea vers Mira et Lucy.

\- Coucou les filles, vous voulez venir souper chez moi. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose avec vous Kyo.

\- Pas de problème. On sera là vers 18h30. Disent-elles en cœur.

\- Allez Kyo, on rentre à la maison, on doit parler.

\- D'accord… dit Kyo avec de la peur dans la voix.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est pour t'aider.

Une fois arrivée, Kyo courra s'enfermer dans sa chambre en pleurs. Cassy se lança à sa poursuite directement et entra dans la chambre pour le trouver en boule dans un coin. Elle s'approcha et du le sortir de force car il se débattit.

\- Kyo, maintenant ça suffit ! Calme-toi et écoutes moi !

\- Non ! Tu veux te débarrasser de moi.

\- Bien sûr que non !

Alors elle le prit fermement dans ses bras et s'assis sur son lit avec lui et attendit qu'il se calme. Ce qui arriva, après une heure.

\- Kyo, je veux te parler de ma promesse que je t'ai fait pendant la mission.

\- Laquelle ? dit-il malgré tout il restait de la crainte dans sa voix.

\- Cela concerne ton apprentissage de la magie.

\- C'est vrai ?! dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

\- Oui. C'est pour cela que j'ai été voir le maître car je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre et surtout pour trouver quel type de magie tu as ?

\- Alors ?

\- Demain, tu passeras le test et on sera plus apte à trouver la manière efficace pour t'apprendre.

\- Génial. Disa-t-il en sautant sur place de joie.

\- Il y a autre chose que l'on doit parler et sujet moins plaisant. Depuis la mission, j'ai compris que malgré ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as toujours peur que je t'abandonne. Ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Donc j'ai trouvé une solution qui devrait te rassurer. C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin des filles.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je vais créer un médaillon rien que pour toi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ce ne sera pas un simple. Il te montrera à quel point je t'aime, tu sauras à quel point je t'aime, tu sauras le seul à savoir où je suis à n'importe quel moment et un moyen de communiquer avec moi quand tu veux. J'espère que tu te sentiras mieux et que tu seras plus tranquille car cela ne peut pas continuer. Tu es entrain de te couper du monde et cela inquiètes tout le monde et moi aussi. Je veux que tu sois heureux. Si cela continu comme cela, même avec moi tu te sentira seul.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé aux filles de venir. Mira va m'aider le médaillon et Lucy va faire en sorte que je puisse faire une promesse que je ne peux pas briser et ce sera cela de ne jamais t'abandonner.

\- Merci Cassy.

La soirée se passa très bien, Lucy et Mirajane remarquèrent directement le changement chez le garçon car il n'y avait plus de peur dans ses yeux. Cassy expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'accord de Kyo. Et demanda leur aide à chacune, elle fit la promesse et reçut de Mira, le pendentif. Une fois que tout fut fait, Kyo les remercia toutes les trois. Ils décidèrent de manger tous les quatre ensemble, Cassy avait préparé spaghettis bolognaise. Et ensuite, ils regardèrent un film puis les filles retournèrent chez elle. Alors que Cassy et Kyo allèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, ils dirigèrent vers la guilde pour passer le test de Kyo. Celui-ci ne tenait plus en place, tellement il était excité à l'idée de savoir quel magie il saurait utiliser. Ils s'installèrent au bar pour commander à manger.

\- Que prenez-vous ? demanda Mirajane.

\- Des pancakes au chocolat. Dit Cassy.

\- Un bol de céréales. Dit Kyo.

Mirajane leur apporta leur commande en vitesse et leur dit que le maître les attendit derrière dans la salle d'entrainement . Du coup, ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur déjeuner avant de filer voir le maître. Qui était avec une grosse machine , elle comprenait une grosse lacrima et un écran.

\- Viens Kyo. On va commencer.

\- D'accord.

\- Alors tu vas poser tes mains sur la lacrima puis tu devras te concentrer. À la suite l'écran indiquera ton élément de magie et ton niveau. Cassy fait lui une démonstration.

Elle apposa donc ses mains sur le globe. L'écran bip et apparu « céleste » et « erreur ».Kyo ne comprenait pourquoi il y avait écrit « erreur ».

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Kyo. La machine a une limite pour la reconnaissance du niveau. Cassy est juste trop forte, alors à ton tours.

Il fit donc pareil alors les deux adultes furent choqué par le nombre d'éléments d'afficher sur l'écran. Makarof fallut en tomber dans les pommes.

\- Un élémentaire…

**Salut et désolé pour l'attente** **j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Pour ceux qui attende le prochain chapitre concernera le rapprochement de Luxus et Cassy. Merci d'avoir attendu et bonne lecture.**


End file.
